los sin retorno
by yukii04
Summary: con misaki en otra historia de ¡y si explotamos el mundo?. la historia gira en torno a naruto, sakura, sasuke y misaki como "niños problemas" en una escuela para "niños ricos" para ayudar a conllevar la dificil adolescencia de gaara, el hermano mayor de misaki. advertencia LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**HILISS! Para los que leyeron "¿y si explotamos el mundo?" de durarara este fic va de naruto, sasuke y misaki.**

 **No creo que sea necesario aclarar que el gran naruto y sus personajes no son mi obra propia, sino de kishimoto-san. Solamente me hago responsable… no, si no les gusta no, pero si les gusta solo me hago responsable de la historia.**

 **Por x motivos, mis capítulos suelen ser cortos, así que en este fic, voy a hacer todo lo posible por alargarlos.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: lemon. Más de un capitulo. LEMON. Familias mescladas. Y algo así como incesto.**

Capítulo 1

Buscador, fuerza, manipulador y el líder…

En las afueras de japon, había un gran internado conocido como gastral, era conocido por la exigencia que les tenían a los estudiantes, eso cambio cuando se formó la subdivisión de niños problemas, según ellos. Cuando algún estudiante del internado gastral se comportaba mal o sacaba muy bajas calificaciones eran enviados detrás del paredón de alambre que dividía a la escuela. Pasaban de estar en un ámbito educativo, estricto pero gentil a estar en una prisión que apenas respetaba las leyes humanitarias, pero tan descuidada que ni al mismo director le importaba que los alumnos tuvieran relaciones en clase, mientras no dañaran su preciada institución.

Nos enfocamos en la vida de tres personas, para ello nos vamos a la habitación 369 del dormitorio de los hombres del lado conocido como "sin retorno", un rubio de ojos azules se encuentra sentado en la silla de su escritorio con las piernas abiertas mientras que una hermosa peli-violeta se encontraba haciéndole un oral. El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par y alejo a la chica, se subió el pantalón y le dijo que saliera por la pequeña puerta que el chico tenia detrás del armario. Mientras el rubio se ponía una camisa, tapando su perfecto cuerpo con solo un poco de músculos, se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando ver a un hombre con expresión de pocos amigos, pelo largo y negro vistiendo un traje azul oscuro.

_se toca la puerta antes, orochimaru-sama_ dice el rubio sin voltear

_cállate naruto, él es tu nuevo compañero_ dijo dejando entrar a otro chico

El chico tenía el cabello negro azabache y vestia una camisa azul de mangas cortas y un pantalón de jean gris, ingresó a la habitación de mala gana y tiró su maleta al lado de la puerta observando con desagrado al rubio.

_por que ¿?_ preguntó molesto naruto

_porque sasuke mandó al hospital a dos chicos de ultimo año_ decía enojado

_director ya le conté lo que paso_ protesto el azabache

_no me interesa sasuke, ahora te quedas con el pendejo_ dijo mientras se retiraba

Naruto se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama que el armó juntando las dos individuales, suspirando resignado.

_yo tampoco estoy feliz_ dijo sasuke

_elije la cama_ dijo comenzando a desarmarlas

_la de la puerta_ dijo serio

Las habitaciones eran todas iguales, aunque los alumnos la podían reacomodar a su gusto. Dos camas por habitación, una venia del lado de la puerta y la otra de la gran ventana, a los pies de la cama pasando la puerta un gran harmario dividido en dos, detrás del respaldo de las camas había un escritorio para cada uno, que naruto ni tocó desde que lo volvieron un sin retorno, entre los dos escritorios hay una puerta que lleva al baño de cada habitación, en el hay una bañera, una ducha, un inodoro y un lavamanos con su mueble incluido. Después de acomodar las camas y la ropa del nuevo naruto se tiró en la cama y empezó a jugar con su computadora. En eso una peli-roja que vestía un short de jean y una musculosa negra entró corriendo a la habitación del par de varones.

Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama con un libro en las manos cuando la hermosa chica con un cuerpo bien definido y el pelo rojo como sangre corrió hacia naruto tan rápido que el libro del azabache calló al suelo.

_naruto-chaaan~_ dijo ella en tono cantarín abrazando al rubio

_mi-misaki ¿?_ preguntaba el ojiazul confundido

Sasuke quedo perplejo al ver la escena, la chica tenia las piernas entrelazadas con las de naruto y lo estrujaba refregando todo su cuerpo don el de él, estaba seguro de que con su rodilla acariciaba la entrepierna de naruto. Misaki comenzó a repartir besos por toda la cara de naruto hasta llegar a su boca que comenzó a besar apasionadamente, el rubio tenía las manos en la cintura de la chica, pero lentamente fueron bajando adentrándose en el short de Misaki, la peli-roja dejaba escapar pequeños jadeos al igual que naruto. Sasuke ya arto de la situación, tosió para que dirijan su atención a él, lo que no funcionó, así que lo volvió a hacer logrando obtener la atención del rubio.

_mi-misaki_ dijo entre el beso mirando a sasuke

_que pasa ¿?_ dijo despreocupada rompiendo el beso y sentándose en su entrepierna

_tengo nuevo compañero_ señalando al azabache

_hola_ dijo el ojinegro

_hola_ le contestó_ ya no podemos follar acá ¿?

_supongo que si esta él no_ dijo decepcionado

_soy sasuke_ se presentó

_yo Misaki, su prima_ dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja señalando a naruto

_y… pero… ustedes… que ¿?_ dijo asqueado y confundido

_follar es follar y punto_ le contestó el rubio y su prima asintió

_ de acuerdo_ dijo sasuke extrañado

_eres virgen verdad ¿?_ preguntó Misaki

Sasuke guardó silencio.

_si eres virgen ¡!_ gritó emocionada Misaki

_no jodas_ dijo naruto conteniendo la carcajada

_ y que si si ¿?_ pregunta enojado

_amigo, eres patético_ le dijo naruto

_dobe…_ dijo ofendido

_teme…_ le contestó en burla

_yo lo voy a solucionar_ dijo Misaki poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él

_n-no creo que…_ intentaba decir sasuke

Un beso de la peli-roja estaba a punto de llegar pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica con el pelo rosa largo y ojos verdes, que vestía un vestido negro ajustado. La chica era realmente bella y el maquillaje resaltaba sus hermosos ojos.

_AQUI ESTAS _ dijo gritando la peli-rosa

_sa-saku-chan_ dijo nerviosa Misaki

_prepárate, sabes que tenemos que ir antes_ dijo seria

_s-si_ contesto Misaki nerviosa y sonriente

_naruto vos venis ¿?_ le preguntó

_cuando me perdí una fiesta de la gran sakura ¿?_

_bien, acompáñanos_ su mirada se enfocó con la de sasuke_... y este quien es ¿?_

_uchiha sasuke_ contestó galante acercándose a ella

_aleja_ dijo apartándolo

_sasuke va a ir_ dijo serio naruto

_como quieran_ contestó la peli-rosa

_a dónde ¿?_ preguntó el azabache

_al gym_ le dijo el rubio

_primero a nuestra habitación_ dijo sakura

Llegando a la habitación 509 de las chicas sin retorno sakura habre con la llave que guardaba en su sostén.

_pasen_ dice adentrándose, siendo seguida por naruto, sasuke y por ultimo Misaki que cerró la puerta

_voy_ dijo la peli-roja al ver la cara de apuro de sakura

Misaki se sacó la ropa que tenía, frente a la cara de perplejidad de sasuke, la de pervercion de naruto y la de molestia de sakura. Se puso un short todavía más corto, de cuero con cadenas colgando del cinturón y una remera musculosa negra que dejaba a la vista su ombligo perforado, tomó una campera de cuero y guardó en uno de los bolsillos su teléfono que estaba en el pantalón anterior, se la colocó, se recogió el pelo en dos coletas bajas y se pintó los ojos dorados de negro y los labios de rojo opaco y por último, se puso unas botas negras.

_listo_ dijo sonriente

_tienes todo ¿?_ le preguntó sakura

_claro_ contestó alegre tocando los bolsillos de su campera

_bien, nos vamos_

_nosotros vamos así vestidos ¿?_ le preguntó sasuke a naruto

_yo estoy bien pero vos…_ dijo naruto

_que yo que ¿?_contesto molesto el azabache

_paren, paren_ dijo tranquila sakura

_tenes otra remera abajo ¿?_preguntó Misaki

_si, una negra_

_bien, nosotras te arreglamos_ dijo emocionada

Le desabrochó la camisa, le agitó el pelo y puso por afuera el collar con el logo de la familia uchiha.

_como sabias del collar ¿?_ preguntó sasuke

_tu hermano itachi me desvirgó_ dijo tranquila

En otro lado de japon se ve a un apuesto pelinegro en una plaza sentado al lado de una hermosa chica castaña, el brazo de itachi rodeaba a la chica y ambos compartían un helado, pero la chica se alejó y lo dejó solo cuando el peli-negro estornudó sobre el helado y ella.

_seguro sasu-chan esta hablano de mi_ dijo melancólico

Volviendo a nuestro asunto, sasuke se sorprendió ante el comentario pero luego recordó que su hermano es un mujeriego y que seguramente se folló a más de una chica del internado cuando él asistía hace cuatro años del lado sin retorno, fue a parar allí por follarse a la profesora de biología kurenai-sensei.

_saku, seguimos teniendo el pantalón del tipo de la otra vez ¿?_ preguntó Misaki

_el del trio ¿? Si, está en tu armario_

Se dirigió a él y tomó un pantalón de hombre ajustado y negro que se lo dio a sasuke.

_te lo pones tu solito o necesitas que onee-chan te ayude_ pregunta melosa Misaki

_ya con itachi alcanza y sobra_ dijo con un tic nervioso en la frente dirigiéndose al baño

Cuando sasuke salió del baño con el pantalón negro y el tic de la frente se había remarcado más y miraba a las chicas con los ojos entrecerrados.

_que pasa ¿?_preguntó sakura

_que tienen el baño lleno de cajas de condones y pastillas_

_sin protección no hay diversión_ dijo con una linda sonrisa Misaki, fingiendo inocencia

_ya nos vamos ¿?_ preguntó el rubio

_por favor_ dijo exasperada sakura

En la puerta del gym hay muchos chicos esperando a entrar y un chico bajito de pelo blanco y otro alto de pelo naranja estaban impidiendo el paso. El peli-blanco tenía puesta una camisa violeta que hacia juego con sus ojos, arremangada hasta los codos y un pantalón azul oscuro, casi negro. El peli-naranja tenía una simple remera negra de mangas cortas y un pantalón del mismo color.

_sui ¡!_ gritó contenta Misaki abrazando al mencionado

_ hola muñeca_ dijo coqueto suigetsu

_hola su_ dijo sakura saludándolo_ juugo _ dijo sonriéndole al peli-naranja

_hey ¡!_ gritó naruto_ entro alguna a la que pueda entrar ¿?_ le preguntó a suigetsu

_hay una peli-verde que esta para comérsela entera_ dijo con un tono pervertido

_gracias amigo_ dijo abrazándolo rápido y entrando al gym

_sasuke ¿?_ preguntó asombrado el peli-blanco

_suigetsu_ dijo el azabache

_esto es imposible, uchiha sasuke sin retorno ¿?_ dijo para después soltar una carcajada

_que te pasa ¿?_ dijo tomándolo de las solapas

_nada, nada_ dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

_más te vale_ le contestó amenazante

Después de explicarle a suigetsu y juugo por que sasuke estaba de ese lado del colegio entraron al gym, más que un gym parecía una discoteca, el humo de los cigarrillos, las luces de colores, la música fuerte, la gente bailando, gente que se besaban en el suelo y hasta algunos haciéndolo.

Sasuke miraba a todos lados con desagrado, pero siguió a sakura y Misaki, llegaron a una mesa que estaba vacía, se sentaron y la peli-rosa extendió su mano y Misaki le dio un cigarrillo que sacó de su campera, que de paso dejo sobre la mesa, no sin antes poner su preciado teléfono en las bragas, ya que el short no tenía bolsillo.

Ambas encendieron un cigarrillo y le ofrecieron a sasuke a lo que este se reusó. La entrepierna de Misaki, después de medio cigarrillo, comenzó a vibrar, además de mojarla, le llegó un mensaje.

" _estoy en japon, tengo un problema, llamame"_

Era de su hermano gaara, por lo que le hizo seña a sakura y se fue corriendo lejos del sonido estrambótico de la música.

El teléfono comenzó a marcar y a sonar…

_gaara ¿?_ preguntó Misaki

_ _mi-chan ¿? Hola ¡!_ se oía del otro lado de la línea_

_estas bien ¿?_ preguntó preocupada

 __si, solo que tengo un problema con mi escuela__

Gaara iba a una escuela en el otro lado de japon, era una escuela para hijos de las familias muy ricas de todo el mundo, la razón por la que ella no estaba con él era simple, a los 10 años entró sin que nadie se dé cuenta a la computadora del padre y le robó casi 1300 pesos de su cuenta de banco, a partir de entonces, su padre quiere que sufra cada vez que puede, y le hubiese salido mal por la escuela de no ser por lo unida que es con gaara.

_te escucho_

_ _tengo una acosadora__

_que ¿? ¡!_ gritó

_ _me da miedo mi-chan… que hago ¿?__

 ___ nada_

_ _que ¿?__

 ___ en una semana estoy halla, yo lo voy a solucionar_

 __te diría que no hace falta si no te extrañara tanto__

_yo te extraño más_ dijo melosa _tengo que cortar, nos vemos el viernes

Cortaron la llamada y al otro día, después de mucho sexo, alcohol, cigarrillos y penes de personas que no creían que fueran hombres, llamó a sakura, naruto y sasuke y les dijo:

_nos vamos a el instituto aka_ dijo alegre y emocionada

_tenemos resaca ¡! No grites ¡!_ gritaron al uni-sono

 **He de aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les guste y lo alargue todo lo que mi cerebro dio, 2215 palabras contando las aclaraciones del principio.**

 **Bessos yukii :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holashas ¡! Como les viais ¿? Tengo sueño, por ahí se note en el capítulo pero espero que les guste y que me tengan paciencia. Aquí vamosh ¡!**

Capítulo 2

Buscador, fuerza, manipulador y el líder… (Parte 2)

En una hermosa habitación de un hermoso y delicado colegio se encontraban dos caballeros y dos bellas y delicadas damas… tirados en el piso y la cama rodeados de condones y botellas de cerveza vacías, todos estaban durmiendo. Misaki en su cama con la cabeza colgando de la punta, sakura en su propia cama tapada hasta la nariz con su acolchado, sasuke estaba en la alfombra entre las dos camas usando la almohada de Misaki y naruto estaba con la cabeza junto a la de Misaki, pero él estaba sentado en el piso sosteniendo una botella de cerveza por la mitad.

La luz de la ventana era casi imperceptible por los acolchados que las chicas colgaban antes de acostarse justamente, para evitar que entre la luz. Un teléfono comenzó a sonar con la musiquita de "psicosis" lo que provocó que sasuke se levantara del suelo exaltado, en cambio, sakura se tapó la cara con las sabanas y naruto ni se inmutó. Por otro lado, Misaki se levantó lentamente haciéndole señas al azabache de que no pasaba nada. Tras un largo recorrido hacia el escritorio que estaba de tras de la cabecera de su cama, una adormilada pelirroja en ropa interior negra logró llegar a su teléfono. Desbloqueo su celular y vio el mensaje que había programado para que le llegara al otro día de la fiesta a la una de la tarde.

El mensaje decía:

" _se que no me voy a acordar x el alcohol asi que te aviso, yo del futuro, q tenes que ir a aka para proteger a gaara-nii. Llévate a los chicos y despertalos gritando"_

Misaki sonrió de lado y se paró en el medio de la habitación, con un pue entre las piernas de sasuke que miraba asustado a la pelirroja.

_nos vamos a el instituto aka_ dijo alegre y emocionada

_tenemos resaca ¡! No grites ¡!_ gritaron al uni-sono

_amargados_ bufó conteniendo la risa

_y además… por que ¿?_ preguntó sakura destapándose, dejando ver que ella también estaba en interiores, pero en vez de negros verdes oscuros

_mi hermanito está siendo acosado y no lo voy a permitir_ dijo haciendo una pose heroica

_a gaara ¿?_ pregunta adormilado el rubio que solo vestía un pantalón negro ajustado

_sip ¡!_ asintiendo varias veces

_como si no fuera un mujeriego_ dijo sonriendo de medio lado

_pero la mina no le gusta_ dijo seria como si de drama de telenovela se tratara

_bueno yo me voy llendo_ dijo sasuke comenzando a levantarse, pero la mano de sakura en su hombro lo hizo desistir de la idea y además sonrojarse por prestarle más atención a los pechos de la peli-rosa que a su cara

_ya estamos juntos en esto_ dijo seria con una mirada amenazante

Sasuke con todo su amor pensó "si no le hago caso me castra" y asintió volviendo a sentarse

_y como pretendes salir de esta porquería de escuela ¿?_ preguntó sakura sin expresión

_lo tengo arreglado_ dijo alegre

_como ¿?_ cuestionó sasuke

_ayer a la noche hice tres tratos: uno con suigetsu, le dije que le hacia el mejor oral que podía haber experimentado en su vida a cambio que nos cubra en clases. Otro con asuma-sensei diciéndole que si no nos cubria con los directivos le hiba a mostrar a orochi-gay como follaba con kurenai-sensei en el laboratorio ESTERIL del cole y por ultimo con kimimaro…_ el azabache la interrumpió

_el hijo del dire ¿?_

_cuantos kimimaro conoces ¿?_ preguntó con obviedad

_vale, me callo_

_y le dije que iba a conseguir sus drogas y se las iba a dar sin que el dire se entere a cambio de que convenciera al padre de dejarnos salir y mentirles a nuestros padres o tutores_ dijo sonriente

_y crees que orocimaru nos va a ayudar ¿?_ preguntó sakura

_de hecho, eso lo arregló el mismo día_

_ayer a que hora ¿?_ preguntó naruto rascándose la cabeza confundido por la resaca

_ a eso de las seis cuando se levanta a revisar el lado de los bebes de mamá_ dijo en tono de burla

_hey ¡!_ se quejó sasuke

_ya eres de los nuestros_ dijo Misaki comenzando a ponerse un pantalón negro ajustado y una musculosa blanca.

_por cierto… tienes mucha fuerza para mandar a dos de ultimo año al hospital_ dijo sakura

_aja, voy a clases de todo tipo de artes marciales desde los tres años_ sonriendo con superioridad

_a la mierda, yo rompo narices desde los cinco y tengo tanto musculo como vos_ dijo el rubio mientras se ponía su musculosa negra holgada

_pero sin técnica_ dijo sasuke llendo al baño

_me da igual_ contestó el rubio alzando la vos para que sasuke lo escuchara tras la puerta

_cuando nos vamos ¿?_ pregunto la peli-rosa entrando al baño de lo más tranquila

_QUE TE PASA ¿?_ grita sasuke con pene en mano

_necesito aspirinas_ dijo tranquila buscándolas en el mueble

_SALI DE ACA_ gritó

_ni que la tuvieras chica_ dijo sakura asomándose por su hombro

_SAKURA ¡!_

_me voy, me voy_ dijo tranquila llevándose la caja de aspirinas

_bueno, nos vamos esta noche a las dos de la mañana les parece ¿?_ dijo Misaki

_claro_ dijo naruto bostezando

_tiempo suficiente_ dijo sakura abriendo la mini-heladera de su habitación tomando una botella de agua para bajar la pastilla

_por que tan tarde ¿?_ preguntó sasuke saliendo del baño cerrándose el cierre del pantalón

_para que los profes no nos vean_ dijo con tono de obviedad y sakura y naruto lo miraban con los ojos entrecerrados

_bueno ¡!_ dijo ofendido el azabache

_vallan a preparar las cosas y a despedirse de los pocos amigos que tengan, yo voy a asegurarme de los tratos y cuando terminen nos vemos en la habitación de los chicos, vamos a salir por tu salida consentida_ dijo mirando a naruto

_oka_ contestó el rubio y los otros solo asintieron

Misaki se puso sus zapatillas converse rojas y salió de su habitación. Sakura se puso un pantalón de jean azul y una remera holgada verde claro, recogió su cabello en una coleta alta y se puso zapatillas iguales a las de misaki pero blancas. Sacó una mochila del armario y comenzó a meter ropa, pero lentamente se dio vuelta y miró a los chicos…

_VALLANSE_ les gritó

De repente se sintió una brisa en la habitación dejando a sakura sola.

Ya a la hora acordada estaban todos en la habitación de naruto y sasuke, solo faltaba llegar sakura así que Misaki salió a esperarla apurada recargando su espalda contra el marco de la puerta.

_al fin llegas_ dijo algo más tranquila al ver a sakura correr hacia donde estaba ella

_tuve problemas para pasar la guardia de kakuzu-sensei_ dijo agitada recuperando la respiración

_el maldito es el único que se toma su trabajo en serio_ dijo la peli-roja entrando a la habitación siendo seguida por sakura

_y como pasaste ¿?_ preguntó sasuke

_manipulación bebé_ dijo la peli-rosa guiñándole un ojo

_nos vamos ¿?_ preguntó Misaki

_pregúntame a mí_ protestó naruto

_de acuerdo coordinador general. Nos vamos ¿?_

_soy el líder amor, y si, ya es la hora_ levantándose de la cama

sakura y Misaki tomaron las mochilas de los chicos mientras ellos corrían el armario, uno podía moverlo, pero debían levantarlo para que no hiciera ruido.

_después de ustedes_ dijo coqueto naruto y cagando el momento sasuke pasó primero

_sasuke, tu mochila_ dijo sakura entregándole una mochila roja oscura

_gracias_ la tomó y se la puso en la espalda comenzando a caminar por el pasillo oscuro

_oye teme, creo que deveria ir alguien que ya lo conozca adelante_ dijo el rubio después de que pasaran las chicas tapando lentamente el hueco deshaciendo la poca luz que había

_yo puedo dobe_ le contestó a lo lejos

_o alguien con una linterna_ dijo rebuscando en su mochila

_que yo pueeeEEE…_ se oyó en la oscuridad el grito de sasuke

Las chicas frenaron su paso y naruto avanzo un poco y en el vorde de donde cayó sasuke se arrodillo y encendió una linterna.

_primero, estamos en un quinto piso, en algún momento iba a haber una escalera, segundo, encontré la linterna_ dijo tirándola al estomago (del cadáver… digo,) del azabache

_gracias dobe ¡!_ gritó adolorido y con sarcasmo

_de nada_ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna

_pudrete_ murmuró poniéndose de pie

_aquí hay otra_ dijo dándosela a sakura

_gracias_ dijo comenzando a bajar la escalera de acero de pared siendo seguida por el par de primos

Llegando a la salida del túnel secreto de naruto, y sin caídas interesantes pero con muchos golpes en la cara de sasuke, lograron salir al patio exterior de gastral. Volvieron a tapar el agujero que aunque antes era del tamaño de una persona, en el último tramo había que pasar agachados con un arbusto espeso de plástico que naruto puso ahí apropósito.

Tomaron un autobús, pararon en una estación de servicio para comer algo y volvieron a subir a otro autobús que los dejo cerca del instituto aka. Cuando estaban en la parada y nadie se movía a sasuke le entró una duda:

_en donde nos vamos a quedar ¿?_ nadie contestó_ NO PLANEARON ESO ¿?_ gritó nervioso

_sasu son las cinco y media de la mañana y estamos en zona urbanizada, no grites_ le dijo Misaki

_y si vamos con kakashi-sensei ¿?_ preguntó naruto

_no creo que un exprofesor nos deje quedar en su casa_ dijo sasuke confundido

_un profesor no, pero mi tio si_ dijo sakura feliz como niña de cinco

_Kakashi-sensei es tu tío ¿?_ preguntó en un tono alto el azabache

_que no grites idiota_ le dijo la peli-roja dándole un zape

_perdón_ dijo sobándose la nuca

_si, es mi tío favorito_

_lo hice con él y un amigo suyo las vacaciones pasadas_ dijo Misaki a lo que sakura contestó con un golpe en el brazo

_vamos, antes de que se acueste_ dijo bostezando naruto

_son las cinco, debe estar re dormido_ comentó sasuke

_a esta hora se acuesta desde que está retirado_ dijo sakura comenzando a caminar

_okeey_ dijo extrañado el azabache siguiendo a sus compañeros

Llegando a una casa grande y lujosa están los cuatro vagabundos esperando una contribución de un alma bondadosa. Un peliblanco somnoliento abre la puerta estando en calzones y al ver a los adolescentes con mochilas les cierra en la cara, pero vuelve a abrir al escuchar a una peli-roja diciéndole que necesita ayuda, la hace pasar con gusto y la sienta en su gran sofá, mientras tanto los ortos vagabundos entran esperando no ser corridos a la calle. Luego de contarle a kakashi toda la situación, él accedió a que los fugitivos/vagabundos se quedaran en su casa a cambio de que limpiaran todos sus desastres, a lo que accedieron sin pensarlo… mejor dicho, la mente de google de Misaki analizó en un segundo que cuando ella empezara a limpiar con poca ropa, kakashi la iba a liberar del trabajo para jugar con él.

Los cuatro ex-vagabundos se quedaron en su nuevo hogar viviendo con kakashi, mientras que todos acomodaban el cuarto único que al peliblanco le sobraba, natuto comenzó a hackear la cuenta del colegio para inscribir a cuatro nuevos estudiantes. Aunque sasuke todavía no lo sabía, la familia uzumaki era muy rica, entonces tenía que mandarles unos mensajes a su papa contándole la situación y pidiéndole por el amor a los niños y perritos del mundo que no le contara a la madre y minato ya abría gustoso su billetera para que su hijo y su hermosa sobrina no pasen ni frio no hambre. De esta forma ya podían arreglarse económicamente y ya estaban inscriptos en la escuela, aunque tuvieron que cambiar sus apellidos para que no los reconocieran y como Misaki ya tenía antecedentes al igual que naruto, ellos cambiaron también su nombre.

El lunes, antes del cálculo de Misaki, ya podían ir al colegio…

 **Espero que hallan tolerado el capítulo, y que me perdonen los errores de coherencia, gracias x leer. Los quiere yukii MUUA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primer dia de clases! Aunque mi año escolar ya va a terminar, APARICION ESPECIAL DE GUREN, MIKA Y YUU DE ONS, quiero recordarles q nuestros protas se inscriben en el instituto aka a mas o menos mediados de año escolar, así que ya tenindo esto en cuenta, el capitulo 3**

Capítulo 3

Primer día, primer timbre, primer encuentro…

La luz se infiltra en una habitación donde hay dos camas individuales y dos colchones en el suelo. Sakura abre lentamente los ojos, mostrando molestia al escuchar la alarma proviniendo del celular de naruto, cuando nota que todos menos el rubio se despiertan, se baja de la cama y le tira su almohada en la cama, tranquilamente, naruto abre sus ojos celestes y mira su entorno confundido, el teléfono suena cada vez más fuerte y todos lo miran como diciendo "sos pendejo ¿?" a la larga (unos 2 minutos) naruto entendió que el molesto ruido era su alarma, así que despacio la desactivo… y se volvió a acostar.

_ARRIBA ¡!_ gritó sasuke mientras tiraba a naruto del colchón

Todos, de mala gana, se prepararon y se… intentaron poner el uniforme, verán, el uniforme masculino de aka, consistía en un pantalón de vestir negro, un chaleco sin mangas gris con los bordes rojos, camisa blanca, una corbata roja y un saco negro; el de las chicas era una pollera negra cuadriculada con líneas finas rojas, medias negras, camisa blanca, moño como corbata rojo y un saco gris de mangas largas. Pero los chicos tenían… ganas de… ser un poco más expresivos para la escuela a la que irían.

Sasuke respetaba el uniforme salvo por el saco gris, que decidió simplemente, no ponérselo.

Misaki, se puso una corbata en vez del moño y medias bucaneras en vez de las tres cuarto.

Sakura, no se puso el moño, ni el saco gris y la camisa, la tenía por fuera de la pollera.

Naruto, no tenía el saco, no tenía el chaleco, tenía mal puesta la corbata, los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y la camisa medio afuera y medio adentro del pantalón.

Salieron de la habitación y fueron a la cocina, sasuke, el único capacitado para usar fuego, hizo el desayuno para los cuatro. Después de desayunar un adormilado kakashi se asoma por el pasillo solo usando calzones.

_son las ocho de la mañana, que hacen despiertos ¿?_ bostezó

_las ocho ¿? ¡! _ preguntó el azabache

_aja_

_ES TARDE_ gritaron al unísono

Los cuatro salieron corriendo pero al girar en la esquina se dieron cuenta de que vivian a una cuadra del colegio.

Entrando al instituto, ven la cosa más horripilante que hayan visto, todos excepto sasuke, todo tan limpio, tan brillante, tan ordenado, tan… perfecto. Al ver una chica pegar un poster en una pared que decía _"festejemos el tener un hermoso colegio en la fiesta de medio año. Sin alcohol. "_ naruto hizo como si fuera a vomitar, sakura hizo la mirada hacia un lado con desagrado y Misaki se puso a revisar entre la gente brillosa y ordenada, hasta de la nada logro divisar una cabellera roja revuelta acorralando con un brazo a una chica rubia de ojos negros. Frunció el ceño y camino a grandes pasos hacia su hermano, sakura la siguió y sasuke tomó a naruto del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró en esa dirección. Al llegar se paró de tras de gaara y carraspeo para hacerse presente. La chica la miró y gaara volteo molesto pero al darse cuenta de quién era la miro como bobo.

_se puede saber qué haces con MI novio ¿?_ preguntó la peli-roja

_novio ¿?_ lo miro indignado

_si_ contesto Misaki

La chica enfurecida se marchó y gaara logro reaccionar.

_MI-CHAN ¡!_ gritó alegre abrazándola

_GAARA-NII ¡!_ dijo de la misma forma

_CABEZA ROJA ¡!_ gritó naruto separándolos y abrazando a gaara

_CABEZA DE PIÑA ¡!_ contestó devolviéndole el abrazo

_hola gaara_ saludó sakura

_sa-chan, cuanto tiempo_ dijo sonriéndole y abrazándola

_mucho_ contestó el abrazo

_y este quien es ¿?_ preguntó gaara al mirar a sasuke cuando soltó a la peli-rosa

_uchiha sasuke, un amigo nuestro_ dijo sakura de mala gana

_ok… y que hacen acá ¿? No los hacia hasta el viernes_ dijó gaara mirando a su hermana ignorando por completo a sasuke

_llegamos antes de lo previsto_ dijo Misaki sonriendo

Después de unos minutos de conversación, sonó el timbre y todos se dirigieron a su primera clase. Ingresaron y se sentaron listos para ver al profesor, que según sus horarios, era de historia. Gaara se sentó en su recurrente asiento, Misaki a su lado, sakura atrás de ella, naruto atrás de gaara y al lado de sakura sasuke siendo ignorado.

_gaara-nii_ lo llamó la peli-roja_ como es el profe de historia ¿?

_segun las adolescentes chillonas, está buenísimo… es un buen profesor, algo agresivo_ dijo con los ojos entrecerrados al recordar a las 30 compañeras de corso de historia que tenía que suspiraban cada vez que veían al profesor. _Y pensar que sa-chan y mi-chan serán de esas locas… el tal sasuke será gay ¿?_ Se preguntaba el peli-rojo.

La puerta del salón se abre y entra un hombre que no aparentaba más de veinte años, tenía el pelo negro, algo desprolijo y una cara de "odio mi vida" increíble. El hombre vestía el uniforme para los profesores, que consistía en una camisa roja oscura y pantalones de vestir, supuestamente venía con saco y corbata negra pero él no tenía las prendas. El profesor camino ante la mirada atenta de sus estudiantes y se sentó sobre el escritorio, se hizo el pelo para atrás con una mano que provocó varios suspiros soñadores se parte de las féminas… y algunos hombres, menos de Misaki y sakura.

_guren-sensei_ lo llamó gaara_ hay nuevos estudiantes

Guren lo miro de mala gana, ese niñato cortaba su fabulosidad. Tomó la libreta informativa y leyó el gran cartel que decía "estudiantes nuevos" y sus nombres.

_veo_ dijo mirándolos_ stratus sakura, viscalle sasuke, mitska menma y orima aki

Gaara miró de reojo a su hermana, iba a corregir su nombre pero supuso que ella sabía lo que hacía y guardo silencio.

_hola, soy ichinose guren punto Un gusto punto Me dan igual punto Vamos a ver el atentado a las torres gemelas punto_ dijo tomando un libro que no era de historia y cuando iba a empezar su clase la puerta se abrió

Un pelirrojo con facciones de angel que no aparentaba tener más de 18 años, pero usaba el uniforme de los profesores, entra al salón con dos chicos tomados del brazo, el hombre estaba muy molesto y arrojó a los chicos al suelo ante la atenta mirada del salón.

_guren, los pendejos estos me tienen arto_ dijo el peli-rojo

_lo siento sasori-sensei_ se disculpó un rubio de ojos celestes que estaba en el suelo

_que hicieron ¿?_ pregunta guren mirando a sasori sin expresión

_no paran de enterrarse la lengua en la garganta_ dijo enojado y asqueado

_tsk… saben que en clases no pueden hacer eso, tu más que nadie mika_ dijo guren mirando al rubio

_artes plásticas no es una clase de verdad_ se quejó un pelinegro de ojos verdes

_claro que si_ dijo guren enojado

_me da igual lo que piense, pero ya no sé qué hacer para que se separen_ dijo sasori

_los vas a tener que poner en horarios distintos_ contestó guren con una media sonrisa

_no por favor, no_ suplicaba mika_ ya no volverá a pasar, no cierto yuu-chan ¿?_ codeaba al peli-negro

_claro_ murmuró

_corran al salón par de maricas_ dijo sasori

_no somos maricas sensei_ dijo mika tranquilo

_cierto mika, corran al salón, mika y el marica_

_hey ¡!_ protestó yuu

_quieren seguir en la clase ¿?_

_vamos yuu-chan_ le susurro mika

Ambos salieron del salón.

_lo siento guren, tu hijo me harta_

_no es mi sangre_

_vive en tu casa, es suficiente_ dijo comenzando a caminar

_ah por cierto, hay nuevos alumnos_ señalando a nuestros protagonistas

Los ojos de sasori se quedaron enfocados en los dorados ojos de Misaki, era hermosa, realmente hermosa, pero su vista se desvió al ver a un pelinegro con cara de "nada".

_sasuke ¿?_ dijo confundido

_lo conoces ¿?_ le preguntó guren

_aja, por su hermano_

Sasuke le hace seña de que deje de hablar y el peli-rojo obedece por las dudas de arruinarle un plan a su amigo itachi, sabía que moriría. Sasori se retira del salón algo confundido y al fin, después de tantas interrupciones, guren puede dar la jodida clase.

El timbre suena y guren es el pimero en salir, con unas 20 chicas siguiéndole.

Una chica de anteojos y cabello rizado se acerca a gaara y le da una carta con un corazón en el sobre. Gaara la mira con indiferencia y guarda sus hojas en su respectiva carpeta. La chica sale corriendo y se tropieza, pero logra salir viva y corre hacia la puerta.

_uuuuy una admiradora_ dice naruto revolviendo sus pelos

_no molestes piña, esa es la acosadora_ dijo acomodándose el cabello

_ella ¿? Pero si parece muy tierna_ le dijo Misaki… o la actual aki

_si pero hasta la vi observándome en la ducha del gym… da miedo_ comentó parándose

_maldita_ susurro aki

_y naruto. Que con ese nombre ¿?_ le pregunta el peli-rojo y los demás también lo miran intrigados

_que tiene ¿?_

_es nombre de nena_ le dice sakura

_es el nombre que me quería poner mi mama_

_pos tu mama te quería travestir_ dijo serio sasuke

_no me lo esperaba de kushina_ dijo gaara

_menma es nombre de mujer ¿?_ preguntó naruto inclinando su cabeza

_que no viste nunca anohana ¿?_ le preguntó aki

_que es eso ¿?_

_una serie de una nenita de unos siete años que tiene tu nombre_ explicó sakura

_naruto ¿?_

_MENMA_ le gritaron todos al unísono

_ahora todo el mundo en mi contra_ susurró saliendo del salón

 **Pos es todo x hoy, espero que les haya gustado la** **aparición de owari no seraph y la mención a anohana, pienso poner muchos cameos pero los personajes probablemente salgan solo una vez, sino seria un cruce y no me gustan mucho que digamos, asi que cada uno que salga, lo mas probable es que no vuelva a aparecer, guren tal vez salga dando clases, pero sin el protagonismo que tubo en este cap.**

 **Aclarando todo esto, me despido… bessos yukii**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holash! Hoy no creo que haya cameos para que no se junte tanta cosa, pero creo quel próximo que va a aparecer va a ser Izaya de durarara. X ahora sigamos con el mismo dia escolar…**

Capítulo 4

Condones para consoladores…

Todos salieron y fueron a buscar sus cosas, sasuke, sakura, aki y… menma a dejar todos sus libros en los casilleros. Gaara, despreocupado por la ausencia de su libro de educación sexual, acompañó a su hermana y sus amigos a dejar las cosas.

_gaara-nii… por que el colegio parece estadounidense ¿?_ preguntó aki llendo hacia su casillero

_el fundador era estadounidense, se mudó a Japón a los treinta años y después de fundar aka se tomó el palo y se fue a Alemania, dejando el colegio en manos de un amigo, ese amigo se lo dio, apenas pudo, a su hijo, y el pervertido sigue a cargo de la escuela_ dijo despreocupado

_y por que es un pervertido ¿?_ preguntó la peli-rosa caminando con ellos

_claro ejemplo: contrató a la enfermera porque tiene pechos grandes, otro: una semana al año los cursos se quedan en el colegio TODA la semana, dormimos acá, nos BAÑAMOS acá, comemos acá, todo menos estudiar, es por convivencia según él, también los club´s de natación, acrobacia, gimnasia artística, y todos los uniformes femeninos, si no les vasta, tienen que venir a la competencia de cierre de año_ dijo con los ojos entrecerrados al recordar al director espiando entre las duchas de las mujeres

_oh… ok… no puedo contradecir_ dijo sakura

_y… que materia sigue ¿?_ preguntó el rubio abriendo su casillero

_educación sexual _ dijo gaara señalándole el casillero a sakura

_y como es el profesor ¿?_ preguntó aki guardando sus libros

_es… es… mujer_ dijo gaara al no encontrar un adjetivo_ creo…

_como que crees ¿?_ cuestionó sasuke acomodando sus libros

_es mujer, seguro que físicamente es mujer, pero mentalmente…_ gaara no sabía cómo describirla

_no te preocupes cabeza roja, ya lo vamos a ver_ dijo naruto

_de acuerdo MENMA_ burlándose de él

Todos soltaron una risita que al ver la cara de "los mataré" de naruto, intentaron contener

_hoy entro a la base de datos del colegio y cambio mi nombre_ dijo llendose indignado

_QUE SEA MOMO_ gritó gaara para que lo escuchara, y todos comenzaron a reir

Ya preparados para empezar la clase estaban todos sentados en sus lugares cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer con el uniforme de las profesoras, que consistía en un vestido negro que por debajo llevaba una camisa roja oscura y un moño como corbata. Solo que la mujer no tenía el moño y llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos.

_hola mocosos_ "saludó" la profesora

_hola anko-sensei_ saludaron, casi, todos al unísono

_hoy vamos a practicar como se pone un condón_ dijo sacando una caja de consoladores

_s-sen-sei_ llamó temerosa una chica de pelo gris_ puede traer eso al colegio ¿?

_si, están nuevos, si alguna pervertida quiere uno, salen $30_ dijo de mala gana

Los chicos miraban incrédulos la caja de consoladores de distintos colores y tamaños, sin embargo, todos tenían la misma forma… de pene, por obviedad.

_formen parejas, un chico con una chica, si quedan dos chicos o dos chicas me da igual. Arréglense_

Sakura corrió hacia gaara y lo tomó del brazo, a lo que aki solo bufa y camina resignada hacia naruto… menma… el tipo rubio. Él le sonríe y la toma de la cintura y comienza a besar su cuello mirando a gaara, lo que provoca que este explote de celos, pero cuando le iba a partir la cabeza al rubio, sakura lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló a ella. Sasuke usualmente tenía mil quinientas chicas atrás de él, pero todas ya tenían pareja, sasuke escucho a dos chicas murmurar con sus respectivas parejas a sus espaldas…

_que lastima que sasuke-san ya tenga novia_

_aunque creo que su novia esta con gaara-sempai_

_pero seguro van a volver, no me quiero meter con ella_

Sasuke volteo su mirada y vio que las chicas se referían a sakura, bufó enojado y caminó hacia su profesora.

_anko-sensei no rengo pareja_ le dijo

_porque nadie te quiere_ dijo sin mirarlo, cuando volteo vio que era sasuke y pronunció unas hermosas palabras en su nombre_ quien rayos eres tu ¿?

_viscalle sasuke_ dijo algo ofendido

_ah, pues…_ rebuscando en el salón_ ALGUEN, MOCOSAS DE MIERDA NO TIENE PAREJA ¿?

_yo_ se vio una mano alzada en la multitud

Un joven apuesto de ojos perlados y cabello castaño se acercó a ellos a paso tranquilo, provocando varios suspiros soñadores y de arrepentimiento de parte de las féminas que lo rodeaban.

_neji, sasuke, sasuke, neji_ dijo presentándolos

_EL SERA MI PAREJA ¿?_ gritaron al unísono

_aja_ dijo anko_ vallan decidiendo quien es el uke

Ante este comentario, sumándole la situación que pasarían, aki, sakura gaara y el otro soltaron la carcajada, lo que provocó que los otros hombres del salón la soltaran también (la carcajada), alguna chicas se desmallaron de hemorragia nasal, mientras que el resto solo los miro con pena.

Ya estaban todos posicionados como la profesora había dicho, menos sasuke y neji, los chicos estaban sentados en las sillas que pusieron delante del pupitre de la profesora, con las piernas entreabiertas y el consolador en la mano simulando ser su pene, obviamente el consolador estaba apagado, un pene real no vibra. Las chicas estaban entre sus piernas mirando para arriba, algunas se encontraron con consoladores amarillos, violetas, azules, grandes, chicos, largos, cortos… el punto es que había gran variedad de penes artificiales.

_saquen sus condones_ dijo la profesora

_había que traer ¿?_ preguntó una alumna

_no, pero son tan pervertidos que seguro los chicos tienen_

En ese momento, gran parte de los chicos, bajaron la cabeza avergonzados y sacaron un condón, algunos lo sacaron como si nada y otros ni tenían.

_muy mal los que no tienen, sexo con protección_ dijo bostezando

_yo tengo si necesitan_ dijo alegre naruto parándose del asiento y pasando por encima de aki

Todos miraron atentos como el rubio caminaba hacia su mochila y sacaba no uno, ni dos, sino una caja casi entera de condones, a todo el salón, menos a aki, sakura y gaara les resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca.

 _Pensar que ese niñato coge tanto_ pensó anko

_recuerda que los condones no duran más de un mes en esas condiciones_ le dijo seria

_lo sé_ dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja repartiendo los condones

_de acuerdo, ya están todos listos ¿?_ preguntó anko cuando naruto volvió a su asiento

Todos asintieron, pero la profesora vio que neji y sasuke seguían discutiendo sobre quién era el uke. Aki, ya cansada de gritos de "yo la tengo más grande" "yo soy más hombre que vos" "jamás dejaría que vos me la metas" se levantó y puso a sasuke en la silla y a neji arrodillado, se acercó al oído un castaño super enojado u le susurro:

_si haces esto, yo te lo compenso_ susurro coqueta

Neji trago saliva y asintió un par de veces, sasuke sonrió de lado y le agradeció a la peli-roja con un gesto. Aki volvió a su lugar y la profesora dio por comenzada la actividad.

Condones volaron, explotaron, se rompieron y hasta hubo que llevar a una chica a la enfermería porque un pedazo de condón entró en su ojo. Claro está que a ninguna de nuestras chicas le paso eso, aki después de poner la punta, acomodó el resto con la boca mirando coqueta a naruto, al rubio se le paró en menos de lo que canta un gallo, con lo que lo pone esa pelirroja, si el consolador no fuera rosita tal vez su erección sería más firme. Sakura lo puso rapidísimo, intentó no ver a gaara en todo el ejercicio porque sabía que si lo miraba iba a intentar hacerlo con él, y Misaki jamás la perdonaría.

La clase estaba por terminar y la profesora había desaprobado al cuarto de la clase. Sakura, gaara, aki y naruto tenían calificación perfecta. Pero cuando llegó a la pareja yaoi se encontró con un problema.

_ponelo_ le dijo sasuke a neji

_nunca lo puse yo_

_tenes que apretar la puntita y tirar para abajo, no es mucha ciencia_ le decía el azabache molesto

_por que no lo haces vos ¿?_ le preguntó ya exasperado

_porque no soy marica_ dijo sonriente_ y mi amiga va a dejar que la folles por mi

_es un consuelo_ sonrió sintiéndose mejor

Sakura que ya había terminado su trabajo se acercó a sasuke y le dijo por lo bajo…

_no eras virgen ¿?_ por suerte nadie la escuchó

_pero se cómo se pone un condón_ le contestó

_sos gay ¿?_ le volvió a susurrar

_no, un pervertido_ dijo mirándola coqueto

Sakura solo volvió a su lugar y se puso a hablar con sus amigos. Cuando sasuke voleo la vista, dirigiéndola hacia neji otra vez, el condón ya estaba puesto, algo mal, pero estaba. Aprobaron de casualidad.

La clase terminó y cuando estaban saliendo, neji jaló a aki del brazo y la encerré con él en el salón.

_que rápido hyuga_ dijo la peli-roja entandase en el banco de la profesora

_me debes algo_ le dijo serio acercándose a ella

_ven_ dijo aki abriendo un poco las piernas

El castaño se posicionó en medio de ellas y comenzó a besarla, cundo neji le empezó a tocar el trasero, aki fue bajando hasta su pantalón, lo bajo y saco su pene ya algo erecto de sus boxers. Comenzó a acariciarlo y chuparlo, lo masturbaba cada vez más rápido, en un momento neji ya no aguantaba más y se corrió en la boca de la peli-roja. Le hizo seña de que se levantara, pero ella se negó y salió saltando del salón. Al llegar a la puerta de asoma y le dice:

_yo que vos me subo los pantalones_

Neji cayó en cuenta de que ella jamás le dijo que podía metérsela, solo que lo iba a recompensar, y eso hizo, neji se habría ofendido de no ser que más que rencoroso es ambicioso, se puso como meta del año follarse a esa peli-roja.

En la terraza del colegio estaban gaara, naruto, sakura y sasuke sentados comiendo el insulso almuerzo de la cafetería, como gaara era el consentido de temari, la jefa de vigilancia de pasillo, lograron convencerla de salir a la azotea. Le dejaron un mensaje de que si aki quería subir, que la dejen.

_y Misaki ¿?_ preguntó naruto con la boca llena

_pagándole un favor al hyuga_ dijo sasuke sonriendo de lado

_que favor ¿?_ preguntó gaara con un aura oscura

_ni idea, no sé qué iba a hacer por él_ aunque se daba una idea

_si se está follando a mi hermanita te voy a partir la…_ gaara estaba a punto de matar a sasuke pero su hermana lo interrumpió

_gaara-nii_ dijo alegre_ aquí estoy, y no hice nada indebido, solo le di la plata para mi almuerzo, él no había traído_ dijo con aspecto inocente

_por que las dos colitas ¿?_ preguntó naruto al notar que ahora su pelo era recojido por dos colitas altas que la hacían ver en extremo linda y adorable

_no soy bonita ¿?_ dijo acercándose

_mucho_ dijo gaara abrazándola por la cintura

_gaara-ni, cuidado que es incesto lo que vas a hacer_ dijo acariciando los cabellos de atrás de su cabeza

_y naruto puede y yo no ¿?_ dijo acercándose más

_naruto es un primo, gaara-nii es mi hermano_ dijo inocentemente_ además… EL PENDEJO SE LLAMA MENMA

Gaara y aki se separaron y cayeron al suelo riendo a carcajadas, los otros dos contenían la risa mientras naruto era rodeado por un aura oscura y siniestra.

_naruto, para_ suplicaba aki al ver lo muy cerca que ya estaba

_no la mates_ le pedía gaara aunque ninguno paraba de reír

Naruto tomó a aki de las piernas y la llevó detrás de la caseta de la escalera. La peli-roja no paraba de reír, pero de repente las risas de aki fueron cortadas y unos minutos después sale ella despeinada y con la ropa mal acomodada. Atrás sale naruto en las mismas condiciones.

_amo los besos de naruto_ decía atontada

_y naruto ama el cuerpo de Misaki-chan_ decía burlon

Gaara resurgió de las tinieblas con un hacha y persiguió a naruto por toda la terraza hasta que el rubio salió disparado por las escaleras y el hacha quedo incrustada en la puerta. Dos segundos después de la desaparición de menma, estaban todos tranquilos comiendo en paz y armonía.

 **Fin! Espero que les haya gustado, perdón por los que no les guste el "incesto" pero para mi es una de las cosas mas hermosas que el anime pudo crear, en el anime, en la vida real no opino.**

 **Bueno, espero que me toleren otro cap mas y que me predonen todad las locuras que puedo llegar a poner… bessos yukii**

EXTRA

Al finalizar la actividad de anko:

_yo quiero comprarlo_ dijo una alegre aki sacando plata de su bracier

_pero…_ intentaba decir anko

_yo también sensei_ dijo sakura entregándole los $30

_pero…_

_también quiero ese amarillo_ dijo aki señalando uno de la caja

_pero..._

_yo ese violeta también_ dijo sakura sacando más plata de sus bragas

_no es justo, ese el más grande_ protestó aki

_pero…_

_me lo merezco más que vos_ dijo con superioridad

_pero…_

_por que ¿?_

_pero…_

_porque yo no traje a mis amigos al otro lado de Japón por una tontería_

_pero…_

_no es una tontería_

_QUEDENSE CON TODOS…menos este_ dijo llevándose el violeta con ella

_SENSEI!_ gritaron las dos al unísono

FIN DEL EXTRA

 **bessos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ¡! Como tais ¿?... hoy no tengo nada que decir… ah, nos salteamos el resto de la semana escolar y sus deviadas aclaraciones y pasamos al viernes a la salida del colegio…**

Capítulo 5

Así comienzan las burlas en grupo…

Estaban saliendo de la clase de artes plásticas con sasori-sensei como profesor. Aki insistió en que se iba a quedar hablando con el profesor, así que sakura, naruto y sasuke sacaron a gaara a rastras del salón.

_no entiendo por qué se tiene que quedar con él_ se quejaba gaara guardando sus libros en el casillero y tomando su abrigo

_dijo que quería hablar sobre cómo hacer narices_ contestó sakura restándole importancia

_jaja suena gracioso_ dijo naruto tomando su campera

_es un aprovechado, lo voy a matar_ a gaara lo rodeó un aura oscura y amenazante

_es un profesor, no le va a hacer nada_ decía sin expresión sasuke

_y es Misaki, no le van a hacer nada que no quiera_ sakura comenzó a caminar hacia la salida siendo seguida por los demás chicos

_y si quiere es cosa suya_ dijo naruto sonriendo, pero paró de reir al sentir el zape que le pegó gaara en la nuca

_más le vale que no quiera_ dijo serio el peli-rojo

Del colegio salían a eso de las tres de la tarde, pero sumando las materias extras que tomaron y el tiempo que les dan de por medio para llegar a las clases, y que para colmo van a paso tortuga ellos salían casi todos los días a las siete de la tarde, y aunque efectivamente era de tarde, ya estaba totalmente oscuro y solamente iluminado con las luces artificiales de la calle.

Mientras que los chicos iban a esperar a la peli-roja en la plaza que acordaron, en un salón de arte había un profesor cometiendo, no solo in pecado, sino también infringiendo la ley.

La peli-roja tenia las piernas abiertas sobre la mesa de taller que más cerca se encontraban a la puerta, con dificultades habían apagado las luces. En el medio de las piernas de aki estaba sasori besándola desesperadamente y rozando su entrepierna ya dura con la intimidad mojada de la de ojos dorados. Sasori dejo de encargarse de los labios y de su legua para darle atención a su cuello, desató la corbata de aki y la tiró en algún lado del salón, mientras que el profesor se deshacía del saco de aki, ella desataba la corbata del mayor y desabrochaba los botones de la camisa.

Poco a poco, entre besos y jadeos las camisas fueron abiertas, el corpiño de aki estraba por ensima de sus senos y la erección de sasori fuera del pantalón. Ninguno sabía como habían llegado a eso, no les importaba, porque de lo único que estaban seguros era de que lo estaban disfrutando, y que desde que se vieron en el salón de historia no dejan de tener fantasías carnales con el otro.

Aki estaba masturbando a sasori y el peli-rojo no dejaba de jugar con los senos de la menor, mordiendo, chupando y succionando los pezones.

_n-no aguanto_ dijo sasori mirándola

_correte_ le contestó tranquila aki sonriendo

_no me refiero a eso_ tragó saliva antes de cometer el peor error de su carrera

Abrió más aún las piernas de su compañera y corrió un poco sus bragas negras la miró en un intento de preguntarle si estaba segura de esto y ella solo asintió como comprendiéndolo, sasori tomo fuerzas y para no arrepentirse de ello, penetró a la peli-roja de una estocada.

_AAAAAHHH_ gritó aki al sentir la ola de placer recorrer su espalda arqueándola hacia atrás

Sasori al ver el cuello blanquecino de aki comenzó a besarlo dejando marcas rojas, cuando notó que el interior caliente y húmedo de aki ya se había acostumbrado a su pene comenzó a moverse, la peli-roja gemía el nombre se du sensei y por cada "sasori-sensei" él aumentaba la fuerza y el ritmo de las emestidas.

_s-sa-sasori-s-sensei ¡!_ gritaba aki al sentir el caliente miembro de sasori en su interior

_mmh-mmh_ el peli-rojo dejaba escapar jadeos roncos que mojaban todavía más a aki

_s-sasori-sen-sei ¡! Me- me corro ¡!_ gemía aki sin intentar controlar su tono de voz

_yo igu-al_ dijo sasori aumentando la velocidad de las envestidas, unas cuantas penetraciones más subidas de tono, más rechinidos de la mesa de madera y más mordiscos y chupones y sasori terminó dentro de aki, y al sentir la caliente y espesa sustancia derramarse en su interior, ella también terminó dejándose caer en el hombro del mayor

Ambos quedaron en esa posición mientras se recuperaban y en cuanto sus respiraciones se recompusieron, ambos comenzaron a vestirse.

_voy a buscar un trapo para limpiar, cuando termines ve a tu casa_ dijo sasori ajustando su corbata

_de acuerdo sensei ¡!_ dijo alegre la peli-roja

_mmh… aki sabes que esto no lo puede saber nadie verdad ¿?_ le preguntó acercándose a ella

_claro_ dijo un poco más seria abrochando los botones de su camisa

Sasori acortó el espacio entre sus rostros uniendo sus labios en un suave y tierno beso. Abrazó a la peli-roja por la cintura, aki n llegaba a entender lo que pasaba pero de a poco cerró sus ojos y se paró en puntas de pie para llegar a rodear a sasori con sus brazos atrás de su nuca. No sabían que sentían pero sabían que no querían que acabara, iban a mantener esto en secreto pase lo que pase.

En la plaza cercana al colegio estaba gaara atado al poste de las hamacas con las mismas hamacas como cadenas. Al principio era divertido dejar que corriera una cuadra y después que entre sasuke y naruto lo trajeran a rastras, pero después de la doceava vez, ya estaban cansados.

_pero y si le pasa algo ¿?_ preguntó gaara ya sin ganas atado al caño

_es Misaki, sabe defenderse_ dijo sakura sentada en la hamaca más cercana a la que con la que lo ataron

_pero…_ fue interrumpido por una voz femenina

_vieron a un pelirrojo de este alto correr por acá con una navaja_ preguntó una peli-celeste haciendo señas del alto de la persona que buscaba

_nop_ dijo naruto acercándose

_oh_ dijo deprimida

_cómo te llamas linda ¿?_ pe preguntó naruto coqueto

_"lin…da" ¿?… ah… nagisa _ dijo la peli-celeste

_bueno, nagisa-chan yo soy naruto_ el rubio sonriendo de medio lado pasó su brazo por los hombros de nagisa

_ah, hola pero en serio tengo que encontrar a…_ naruto no la dejó terminar y se puso muy cerca de su cara

_shh…_ estaba a punto de besarla pero un chco peli-rojo le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda

_no toques a mi princesa_ dijo el peli-rojo que nadie vio de donde salió

_tu quien eres ¿?_ le preguntó naruto levantándose del suelo

_karma, y él es MI nagisa_ dijo aputandola_ además… no tienes pinta de batear para ese lado_ dijo alzando las dos cejas

_para "ese" lado ¿?_ naruto no entendía a lo que se refería

En eso karma estaba en el suelo sosteniendo su pansa con sus manos riendo a carcajadas.

_na-nagisa_ la llamaba

_que pasa ¿?_ preguntó confundido naruto

_QUE ES UN HOMBRE ¡!_ gritó entre risas karma

En eso todos notaron la expresión de nagisa de trauma y naruto cayó al suelo de lleno y comenzó a llorar desconsolado.

Después de que karma y nagisa se fueran, llegó aki, desataron a gaara, sakura le contó a aki lo que había pasado y sasuke estaba arrodillado en la arena picando a naruto con un palo que encontró tirado, naruto no se movía desde que se dio cuenta de que casi besa a un hombre.

_jajajajajaja_ aki no paraba de reír señalando a naruto_naru-chan sos patético

_igual si parecía chica_ dijo sakura conteniendo la risa

Después de unos diez minutos de burlas hacia el rubio, lo arrastraron entre sasuke y gaara a la casa de kakashi, todos estaban en el sofá de la sala de kakashi, a excepción de naruto, él estaba tirado por ahí.

Los chicos escucharon un golpe y vieron a un somnoliento kakashi bostezando en el suelo, se había tropezado con el cadáver de naruto… cadáver según él claro está. El peli-blanco preguntó qué le pasó, gaara le contó, kakashi se burló de naruto, todos se burlaron de naruto, gaara se fue a su casa, los demás se seguían burlando de naruto, sakura se fue a bañar, los demás se seguían burlando de naruto, sasuke fue a cosinar, aki y kakashi se seguían burlando de naruto, fueron a comer, naruto no revivia, en la cena jugaron a "quien se burla mejor de naruto", ganó kakashi, se fueron a dormir, y cuando se levantaron, naruto seguía tirado en el suelo, lo ignoraron, fueron a buscar comida, no había nada, aunque este medio muerto sigue comiendo. Kakashi se volió a tropezar con naruto y… comenzó el sábado…

Sasuke sirvió la comida, y al sentir el olor de los panqueues (lo único que podía hacer con lo poco que dejo naruto) el rubio revivió y apareció instantáneamente sentado en su silla comiendo panqueques.

_cuando te conviene_ murmuró el azabache

Sasuke ya había contado la presencia de naruto y había hecho los panqueques suficientes para los cinco.

_y que vamos a hacer hoy ¿?_ preguntó sin expresión sakura

_ademas de burlarnos de naruto ¿?_ dijo sasuke

_en donde nos vamos a burlar de naruto ¿?_ reformuló su pregunta

_yo pensaba ir al cine con gaara-nii_ dijo aki_ vamos todos

_de acuerdo_ dijo seria sakura y todos asintieron

_vienes kakashi-sensei ¿?_ preguntó la peli-roja mirándolo

_no, hoy vienen unos amigos a… nada en específico_ dijo rascándose la nuca y sonriendo de lado

_ok, te vamos a extrañar_ dijo aki abrazándose a si misma

_yo no_ contesto de la misma forma

_malo kakashi-sensei_ le dijo como si de perro se tratara

En una habitación de una gran mansión de los uzumaki´s estaba gaara tirado en la cama mirando el techo, hoy iba a volver a ver a su preciada hermanita, la había visto ayer, pero ya la extrañaba. La pasaba tan bien al lado de mi-chan, sa-chan y los idiotas, que cuando llegaba a su casa y tenía que estar con su insoportable padre se le volvia una tortura. Tomó su celular y marcó un número, del otro lado de la línea una voz masculina le contestó.

_deidara ¿? Necesito hablar con itachi_ le dijo serio

 __y por qué no lo llamas a él ¿?__ le preguntó el rubio

_no se le cayó el teléfono en el inodoro ¿?_ preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados

_ _cierto… ya te paso__ le contestó la voz del otro lado del teléfono

_espera ¡!_ dijo gaara

_ _mmh ¿?__

 ___ qué relación tiene con sasuke ¿?_ preguntó curioso

_ _son hermanos tarado__ le dijo con todo su amor deidara

_no me refiero a eso_ dijo molesto el peli-rojo_ como se llevan ¿?

_ _ah, itachi adora a sasuke, pero sasuke lo odia, piensa que es el malote de la familia__

_ok, entonces pásame con él_

_ _no estoy con sasu-chan__

 ___ CON ITACHI ¡!_ gritó exasperado

_ _va,va no te estreses__ le pasó el teléfono a itachi

_ _quien es ¿?__ preguntaba itachi al otro lado de la línea

_ _gaara__ le contestó el rubio

_ _gaa-chan ¿?__ le preguntó itachi

_mmh… itachi tengo que hablarte sobre sasuke_ le dijo serio

_ _que hizo el canijo esta vez ¿?__ preguntó alegre de recibir noticias de su hermano menor

_está aquí_

_ _como que "aquí" ¿?__

Itachi el miércoles se había ido con deidara a la casa de su primo odito en Inglaterra.

_acá, en este lado de Japón_ decía tranquilo

_ _solo ¿?__

_con mi primo naruto, mi hermana y su amiga sakura_

_ _tranquilo, el gran itachi salvará la situación ¡!__ dijo heroicamente

_no, no, no, no, no hagas nada_

_ _como que no ¿?__ dijo desanimado el azabache

_el tema es que sasuke me dijo que lo habían pasado a los sin retorno, y que ahí conoció a mi-chan, y naruto_

_ _wow… sasu-chan sin retorno… no me lo vi venir__ itachi se sorprendió ¡! El fin del mundo se acerca ¡!

_bueno, era para avisarte y para que estes atento de fugaku o mikoto, se escaparon del colegio, no vaya a ser que los descubren_

_ _yo me encargo de mi familia, vigila a sasu-chan__ dijo meloso

_aja, gracias itachi_

_ _no es nada __ dijo amable

Cortaron la llamada y gaara comenzó a preocuparse por todos los problemas que podían surgir solo por su pequeña acosadora si alguien los descubre. Ya se encargó de lo más importante, los uchiha, de los uzumaki se encargaba desde adentro, y los haruno no eran gran amenaza, si se enteraran, estarían felices de que su hija este en una escuela tan buena. Tal vez hasta la ayudarían a hakear cuentas… teniendo a naruto no haría falta, pero ellos por sakura harían lo que sea.

Se paró y comenzó a preparar las cosas para ir al cine con su hermana. Evitó preocuparse para no alterar a la hermana y salió de su casa evitando a su padre a toda costa.

 **Lito, por hoy ya está. Espero que les haya gustado, apareció itachi… ahora de verdad va a salir mas seguido.**

 **El cameo fue de nagisa y karma de ansatsu kyoushitsu para los que no los conozcan. Espero que me toleren otro capitulo mas. Nos leemos, bessos yukii**

EXTRA

_jajajajajajajaja_karama no paraba de reir desde que se fueron de la plaza

_que pasa ¿?_ preguntó un pulpo con cara amarillo gigante

_se volvieron a confundir a nagisa con una chica_ dijo el peli-rojo entre risas

_nagisa tienes que empezar a vestirte como hombre_ le dijo una rubia llamada rio

_uso el uniforme de los chicos ¡!_ dijo el peli-celeste saliendo de su shok

_pues efectivamente hay un problema, si hasta nosotros te confindomos con chica_

_pero rio-san… soy hombre_ dijo nagisa llorando en el suelo aferrado a la pierna de karma

_jajajaja un chico muy bonito nagisa-CHAN_ se burlaba karma

_muy bonito_ le siguió la corriente rio

_vamos chicos_ dijo kore-sensei

_por qué ¿?_ preguntó una peliverde

_no le quieren ganar a la clase de asano

_si ¡!_ gritaron al unísono y comenzaron a caminar… nagisa no se soltaba de la pierna de karma


	6. Chapter 6

**Holasas ¡! Primero, gracias a makoto anoichi por seguir el fic, así que este capitulo va dedicado a ella prestándole especial atención a sasuke (cosa que me cuesta) y segundo, la idea es que itachi cada vez aparezca mas hasta ser uno de los protas, o almenos el prota de la segunda historia… la trama es secreto de oficio.**

Capítulo 6

Un típico día de sasuke uchiha…

 _Locos, todos son una banda de locos…_ se decía a si mismo sasuke al despertar escuchando el tono del exorcista como alarma del celular de naruto, la pospuso para que sonara dentro de diez minutos después de correr el pie de naruto de su estómago, el hecho de dormir en un futon en el suelo no le molestaba, cuando itachi llevaba chicas a su casa él dormía en uno en la sala y no eran pocas las veces que itachi llevaba chicas a la casa, lo que le molestaba era su compañero, no importaba cuanto se alejara de él por las noches, el rubio siempre terminaba con alguna de sus extremidades sobre él. Por otro lado, aki se estaba cayendo de la cama… de cabeza, la única remotamente normal que había para dormir en esa habitación era sakura… y cuando se siente deprimida da vueltas en la cama… hecha bolita y de una punta a la otra de la cama.

El azabache aprovecho el tiempo para bañarse en paz por primera vez desde que conoció a esos engendros. Estaba bajo la ducha, el agua recorría su cabello, era el único momento en todo el día que se sentía tranquilo, pero… alguien empezó a tocar la puerta, mala señal número uno.

_ocupado_ dijo de mala gana

Seguían tocando la puerta cada vez con más intensidad. Mala señal número dos.

_dije OCUPADO_ gritó ya molesto

La puerta fue abierta de par en par y sasuke se tapó con las cortinas de baño como si de mujer casada se tratara. Y dejó ver a una agitada peli-rosa. Mala señal número tres.

_Q-QUE HACES T-TU AQUÍ ¿?_ gritó nervioso

_vivo aquí_ dijo sakura cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Sasuke no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, la peli-rosa comenzó a desvestirse y para cuando el azabache recobro la conciencia, la de ojos verdes estaba sentada en el piso de la ducha. Sasuke no lo negaba, para nada, aunque plana la peli-rosa tenía algo que lo atraía de sobremanera, y tampoco lo niega, en esa situación, si las cosas fueran solo un poco diferentes, tendría una erección inocultable, pero las cosas se desarrollaron lo suficientemente distintas como para que no sintiera más que una pequeña descarga eléctrica en su vientre.

Allí estaba sakura, sentada en el suelo del baño frente a él, dejando que varias gotas de agua salpicaran en su cabeza, pero pese a la desconcertante situación, lo raro es que aquella peli-rosa que siempre actuaba tranquila y sin expresión, tal vez un poco de enojo, pero casi nunca se expresaba, estaba ahí, sentada, con la cara escondida entre sus piernas llorando, como si nunca hubiese aliviado un enorme nudo que se acumulaba en su garganta. Mala señal número cuatro. A sasuke dejo de importarle que viera su pene, se notaba que ella estaba más necesitada de atención que su pene, se sentó a su lado en la misma posición pero en vez de envolver sus piernas la abrazó.

_p-p-por-por qu-que ¿?_ preguntó sakura entre el llanto

_por que qué ¿?_ susurro sasuke para no incomodarla

_p-por que a mí-mi familia le doy igual ¿?_ el peli-negro sabía que eso era imposible, pero en ese momento no podía contradecirla, solo la abrazó más fuerte

El abrazo duró unos minutos más, hasta que sasuke notó que ya estaba lo suficientemente bien como para soltarla y cerrar la regadera, y lo notó solo por un comentario…

_tenes más músculos de lo que pensaba_ dijo sonriendo aun con lágrimas en los ojos

_años de entrenamiento_ dijo con una sonrisa que la tranquilizo un poco

_naruto tiene un poco más_ dijo con superioridad como si de ella se tratara

_claro que no ¡!_ contesto ofendido_ tiene lo mismo que yo

_y que haces mirándole los músculos a naruto ¿?_ dijo picara

_que ¿?_ no sabía que contestar

_acaso bateas para "ese" lado ¿?_ preguntó alzando ambas cejas

_demonios, caí en tu trampa_ dijo fingiendo depresión y sentándose como indio al igual que sakura

_entonces sí, eso explica eso_ dijo señalando su entrepierna

_que ¿?_ dijo mirando en esa dirección sin ver nada

_que no se te halla parado_ dijo mirando su pene como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo

_SAKURA ¡!_ dijo algo sonrojado

_que ¿?_dijo con expresión de niña buena

_NO SOY GAY ¡!_ gritó aun sonrojado

_pruevalo_ lo desafió

Mala señal número cinco.

Sasuke la tomó de los brazos y la tiró debajo de él, no le hizo daño pero la espalda de sakura hizo un ruido seco que lo hubiese preocupado de no ser por su propio orgullo y la excitación que crecía en su entrepierna. Sakura abrió la boca como intentando decir algo, pero el azabache no perdió tiempo, metió la lengua directamente en la boca de la peli-rosa. Sasuke comenzó a besarla de forma rápida y brusca, un brazo serbia de apoyo y pasaba por la nuca de su acompañante, mientras el otro recorría el contorno de la peli-rosa dándole especial atención a su trasero. Lo apretaba y masajeaba, con tal brusquedad que no le sorprendería a sakura si quedaba la mano del peli-negro marcada en sus glúteos. De los labios de la peli-rosa salían pequeños gemidos que excitaban aún más al azabache, era imposible que se negara, desde que habían cambiado de colegio que ella no se acostaba con nadie, necesitaba una buena sesión de librantes de tensión muscular, mejor conocida como "sexo".

Se escuchó un ruido en el pasillo. Mala señal número seis. Ninguno le tomo importancia. Sakura abrió sus piernas un poco más y cortó como pudo el beso con sasuke y le preguntó si estaba listo, sasuke no entendía. No ere él el que se tenía que preocupar por la chica ¿?

_ssssi ¿?_ dijo dudoso

_no es tu primera vez ¿?_

El peli-negro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo de dio un cachetazo mental por haberse olvidado de semejante cosa. Como se pudo olvidar de eso teniendo en cuenta que naruto todas las noches dice, textual: "buenas noches sakura, buenas noches Misaki, buenas noches sasuvirgen" ¿? ERA IMPOSIBLE DE IGNORAR.

_pero ni que me fueras a lastimar_ dijo con toda la dignidad que pudo acumular

_ni se te ocurra quejarte de que no lo hiciste con el amor de tu vida o algo así_ dijo sakura rodando los ojos

_tal vez lo seas_ le contestó coqueto con una sonrisa de lado, acercándose a ella para volverla a besar, pero de forma tranquila y pausada

El beso continuo, cada vez aumentando la lujuria en él. Las manos del azabache no se quedaban quietas y las de sakura recorrían cada músculo del cuerpo de él. Sasuke a mano torpe, dirigió su pene a la intimidad de ella sin dejar de besarla. Al sentir el tacto del glande de sasuke con su clítoris, sakura no pudo evitar gemir entre el beso.

_sasuke por favor, hazlo rápido_ dijo rompiendo el beso

El peli-negro no terminaba de conocer a sakura, pero después de haber ido a una fiesta, solo eso, una fiesta con ella, ya sabía que le gustaba hacerlo combinando el placer con el dolor, era algo así como masoquismo pero sin elementos de tortura, penetración sin dilatación, golpes en ciertos lugares, caricias que dejaban marca, etcétera. No lo había averiguado de pervertido, solo que naruto lo obligo a verlas a ella y a Misaki en aquella fiesta para que lo haga con otra, pero él no tenía ganas, realmente nunca había tenido ganas hasta ese momento, si hasta rechazaba cuando la peli-roja se ofrecía.

Sin dudarlo más, metió todo su miembro en la intimidad de sakura. Y una sádica sonrisa se formó en su rostro al oír el gemido de dolor que salió de los labios de sakura. Su interior se sentía cálido y húmedo, además, obviamente, de estrecho. Pero decidió concentrarse en la vista: la peli-rosa estaba acostada con su pelo mojado y tenía las manos apoyadas en el agua sobre su cabeza, la espalda arqueada ante el placer, los pequeños senos de está subiendo y bajando por casa fuerte penetrada que su compañero le daba, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, las lágrimas saliendo de la comisura de sus ojos, el hilo de saliva que salía de su boca. El peli-negro no podía contenerse, con cada gemido de ella, él aumentaba la fuerza, la rapidez y la intensidad.

_m-me ven-go_ intento decir sasuke

_dentro, dento, DENTRO ¡!_ gritaba sakura al llegar al orgasmo

Y al sentir las caídas paredes del interior de su acompañante contraerse, se rindió y soltó todo lo que tenía, dejando a sakura llena se su semen.

El azabache se dejó caer sobre la peli-rosa sin llegar a aplastarla y le dijo dos palabras que cambiarían a sakura para siempre…

_me gustas_

Ella se tensó, abrió los ojos y se le puso la piel de gallina, era la primera vez que le decían eso después de aquel chico que conoció en el lado de los niños popis del gastral. Pero aunque el cerebro de sakura llegara a estar en llamas, inundado o hasta roto, jamás iba a mostrar debilidad ante nadie. Suficiente que había llorado frente a él hace unos minutos, su acción sentimental del año.

_tampoco estas mal_ dijo sin más

Salieron de la ducha y se vistieron, sakura no dejaba de pensar en aquel chico que dijo esas mismas palabras hace unos años _me gustas ¿? Que significa eso ¿? Sasuke lo sabrá, pero ese chico, ni recuerdo su nombre, éramos niños joder, por que fue tan rápido ¿?_ La cabeza de sakura no dejaba de dar vueltas. Pero cuando salieron del baño, se encontraron con algo que los dejó atónitos _._

Misaki estaba aún sin el uniforme, es decir, en ropa interior, en el suelo, arrastrándose y llorando a mares. Por otro lado, estaba un naruto en calzones mirándola confundido con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

_que pasa ¿?_ preguntó sakura

_no lo sé, yo fui a la cocina, los escuche y como tenía ganas le dije a Misaki que lo hiciéramos, dijo que si, la empecé a besar, en tu futon sasuke_ dijo señalándolo a lo que este respondió alzando el dedo mayor sin más_ y de repente empezó a llorar y se arrastró hasta acá

_tan mal besas dobe ¿?_ dijo burlon con media sonrisa

_callate, que acabes de perder la virginidad no te hace tener mayor experiencia que el gran naruto_ dijo arrogante

Mientras ellos continuaban la pelea, sakura se acercó a la medio muerta aki y le preguntó que pasaba…

_me-me yo me_ tartamudeaba_ ME ENAMORE ¡!

Toda la casa estaba en silencio, nadie se imaginaba nunca escuchar eso de la boca de Misaki, era imposible, era Misaki, ella era uzumaki Misaki, aunque ahora se llamara aki, seguía siendo Misaki, no se podía enamorar, aparte… de quien ¿?.

_mi-misaki ¿? Quien ¿?_ preguntó sakura confundida

_s-s-sa-sasori sen_ obviamente no hacía falta que completara la palabra así que apenas vio que todos entendieron rompió en llanto

_misaki, seguro es un malentendido_ dijo sasuke asustado acercándose a ella

_si_ sakura le dio la razón_ que te hace pensar eso ¿?

_LE AMO_ gritó_ cuando lo veo mi corazón se acelera, me duele el estómago, se me hace un nudo en la garganta cuando habla con tsunade-sama, NO ES SOLO FISICO

Ninguno creía lo que escuchaba, por eso huía de naruto, por eso ya no se le insinuaba a sasuke, tenía sentido, de verdad la gran Misaki se había enamorado.

Sasuke la levantó del suelo y la sentó en sus piernas, alzó su cara para que le mirara a los ojos y tragó saliva antes de decir lo que sacaría la duda de todos.

_lo habéis hecho ¿?_ le preguntó con total seriedad

Misaki solo asintió, si, estaba enamorada. Si se trataba de algo carnal, con hacerlo se le pasaría, en cambio si ya lo habían hecho y seguía sintiendo lo mismo, era algo más.

Sasuke por primera vez sentía que tenía verdaderos amigos, se preocupaba por ellos, no por los demás, se preocupaba por esa banda de locos, no dejaría que Misaki se sintiera mal. No por algo así.

Pasaron unas horas de un martes que debía ser aburrido. Después de todo, sasori-sensei no había ido al colegio, había un reemplazo, lo que tenso a Misaki por miedo a no volverlo a ver. En el receso sasuke decidió llamar al experto en chicas auto condecorado: itachi.

 __si saben que itachi tiró por el inodoro su teléfono… por que demoños me llaman a mí ¿?__ preguntó con fastidio deidara al otro lado del teléfono

_y a donde más queres que llame idiota ¿?_ le preguntó con obviedad

_ _a tú maldito primo con el que tú jodido hermano está viviendo tal vez__

 ___ ya pásame con itachi_ dijo exasperado por el alto tono del rubio

_ _sasu-chan ¡!_ _ dijo el peli-negro alegre

_calla, si a una chica le gusta de verdad un profesor. Que hace ¿?_

_ _tan cariñoso como siempre… se acuesta con él para saber si es físico__ sin darle mucha importancia al tema

_ya lo hizo_ dijo cortante

_ _cada vez te buscas amigas más rapiditas ah… la conozco ¿?__

Sasuke sabía que era sí, pero itachi conocía a gaara, itachi conocía a todo el jodido mundo, y no quería que la información de que Misaki estaba enamorada de su profesor.

_no, la conocí aquí_ mintió

_ _bueno… si sigue sintiéndolo tal vez si sea amor, déjalo estar y el mismo tiempo lo dirá__ dijo como si fuese un sabio antiguo

_vale, gracias, chau_ dijo seco en expresión

_ _ah sasu-chan__ dijo apurado antes que este cortara_ _suerte en aka_

La llamada se cortó, sasuke estaba tieso, como demonios sabía que estaba allí ¿? Acaso también sabía que "la chica" era Misaki ¿?... luego de recuperar la conciencia se dijo a el mismo _es itachi_ y se tranquilizó.

A fin de cuentas, ese martes no había sido un día normal para sasuke, perdió su virginidad, se le declaró a la chica que creía él que le gustaba, se enteró de que su mejor amiga tenia amoríos con un profesor, hablo con el molesto de su hermano y con el raro de su amigo deidara… no era normal, pero a decir verdad, ningún día con esa banda de locos era normal, y menos si itachi estaba en su vida… y le gustaba así, pese a todo, le gustaba así.

 **Listo, listillo. Tal vez fue mas corto pero la verdad es que no me interesa sasuke, pero makoto tenia razón, no puedo dejar a sasuke abandonado solo porque no me cae del todo bien.**

 **Asi que gracias x leer y 1000 gracias a makoto-chan por apoyarme.**

 **Con cariño, bessos, yukii**

EXTRA PARA LLEGAR A LOS 19KB…

_ITACHI ¡!_ le gritó deidara desde el otro lado del salón

_si ¿?_ preguntó cantarín

_COMPRATE UN JODIDO TELEFONO_ le ordenó

_DAME LA PLATA_ le contestó de igual forma

_NO_

_BUENO, YA VOY_ gritó saliendo de la casa

_Y QUE SEA BUENO… Y UNA FUNDA PARA EL AGUA_

_no cubren orina_ dijo asomándose

_ASQUEROSO_ gritó mientras que itachi salía corriendo a comprarse un nuevo celular

FIN~


	7. Chapter 7

**Holish ¡! Hoy traigo un especial de (buscando como se escribe) Halloween y voy a intentar no caer en los típicos disfraces, pero seguro algún que otro vampiro va a haber. Además, va a haber al menos un cameo pero el especial se va a dividir al menos en dos partes, tal vez, salga alguno más. Sin más aclaraciones, empezamos.**

Especial de Halloween…

En Aka estaban todos emocionados por la llegada de halloween, había calabazas y telas de arañas artificiales decorando los pasillos y casilleros. Algún que otro profesor vinieron con colmillos de vampiro falsos y se veían sombreros de brujas, varitas mágicas, orejas de gatitos, cuernos y colas a lo largo de todo el colegio, claro está, sin romper el preciado uniforme.

_por que todo el mundo esta tan conmocionado por halloween ¿?_ preguntó sakura mirando la decoración y a dos de sus amigos con cara de embobados mirar: uno a las chicas con accesorios de gatitas o demoños y otra a los chicos que le cocueteaban con colmillitos de vampiros

_todos los años un tipo hace la super-fiesta de halloween y están todos los estudiantes de prepa y universidad invitados invitados_ contestó gaara indiferente

_y quien la hace ¿?_ preguntó sasuke sumándose a la cara de nada de los otros dos

_nadie sabe, como esta tanta gente invitada no se controla quien llega primero_ dijo el peli-rojo con indiferencia

_QUE EMOCION QUE EMOCION QUE EMOCION ¡!_ gritó Misaki corriendo a abrazar a gaara que solo se dejó estrujar con una sonrisa

_AMAMOS EL HALLOWEEN ¡!_ gritó de la misma manera naruto haciendo exactamente lo mismo pero con sasuke y el rubio recibió un puñetazo y las risas de parte de sus amigos

Sakura le dio un zape a sasuke por tirar al otro al suelo y sus vidas simplemente continuaron… naruto continuo a duras penas. Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, con un par de profesores medio disfrazados y un guren que fue obligado por un peliblanco a asistir a su clase de historia con un sombrero de pirata, y se notaba que le faltaban ganas de ser ese día. Llegada la tercera hora todos sin pensar se dirigieron a su clase de arte, desde hace unos días sasori-sensei no estaba llendo, pero al llegar estaba sentado en su escritorio, arriba del escritorio, con los primeros botones de la camisa de los profesores abiertos y unos dientes de vampiro sobresaliendo. Misaki se trabó a penas lo vio y naruto tuvo que arrastrarla a su silla en la mesa del taller que les tocó, la peli-roja se tensó al notar que esa mesa era la misma donde lo había hecho con sasori. El rubio la giro y comenzó a aprovechar su estado de shock para jugar con su pelo. Cuando sasori empezó a hablar, aun sentado como indio SOBRE su escritorio Misaki reaccionó y notó que naruto le había hecho dos colitas altas a lo que la verdad no le dio mucha importancia, era más importante que su sensei este ahí, después de tanto tiempo y actuando como si nada, salvo porque antes de que empezara a hablar se mordió el labio inferior, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la peli-roja o para sus bragas, la verdad que se veía demasiado lindo con esos dientes y estando tan despeinado y desacomodado.

_... consoladores_ llego a escuchar Misaki de todo lo que había dicho el profesor y reaccionó poniendo una extraña cara de confusión

_eh ¿?_ llegó a salir de su boca, en esa escuela pasaba de todo, pero no se imaginaba que podían hacer en clases de arte con un consolador… bueno si, muchas, pero nada que se pudiera hacer frente a todo el curso

_ya tengo su atención señorita aki ¿?_ dijo provocador… al menos para ella, ya levantándose de su escritorio y acercándose a la peli-roja

_s-si sensei_ dijo todavía algo confundida

_bien, como les decía antes de notar que la mitad de la clase tiene la cabeza metida en donde se les canta menos donde tiene que estar, hay vamos a hacer una clase colaborativa con sierta persona con la que no comparto opinión, pero para que vean que el arte viene en mas de una forma, o eso dice él_ dijo de mala gana_ listo deidara

_hola ¡!_ el rubio salió de debajo de una de las mesas sobresaltando a los estudiantes que estaban sentados

Deidara caminó hacia adelante junto con sasori pero antes, paró en la mesa de naruto.

_para su información, itachi ya tiene teléfono_ dijo con molestia dejando un papel con el numero sobre la mesa

_bien, el dirigirá la clase así yo me tomo el día haciendo nada, cualquier duda que tengan, a él, no a mí, a él_ dijo sentándose en la silla, como persona norma, de su escritorio

_vamos a jugar con arcilla_ dijo alegre deidara_ y bombas

_e-eh sen-sei_ una chica levantó la mano algo asustada

_si ¿?_contestó el rubio

_no sería peligroso ¿?_ preguntó tímida

_claro que no…_ contestó pensativo y no muy convencido_ bueno, van a hacer una figura de arcilla y apenas estén conformes, antes de que se seque me llaman que pongo la bomba

Todos comenzaron a trabajar menos dos personas, sasuke no dejaba de preguntarse qué demonios hacia deidara allí y Misaki simplemente estaba perdida en el profesor que estaba mirándola con la respiración agitada. Naruto comenzó a golpear la mesa para llamar la atención de sus dos compañeros distraídos y sasuke simplemente pasó de él y fue a hablar con deidara, la peli-roja hizo lo mismo y fue a hablar con sasori.

_que haces aquí ¿?_ le preguntó sasuke un tanto molesto

_sasori-dono dijo que quería…_ el azabache lo interrumpió

_no me refiero a que haces en el colegio, me refiero a que demonios haces en Japón_ dijo con un tic nervioso en la frente

_itachi me arrastró, viene para ir a la fiesta de halloween todos los años, además, tiene que pedirle plata a fugaku_ dijo agitando la mano restándole importancia

_deidara, itachi donde esta ¿?_ preguntó gaara parándose al lado de sasuke

_creo que en la casa de mikoto_ dijo pensativo

_ustedes se conocen ¿?_ preguntó sasuke curioso

_si, todo el mundo conoce a tu hermano_ contestó el peli-rojo

_y por descarte a nosotros_ dijo deidara señalando a sasori

Por otro lado, el profesor real de la clase miraba atento como una peli-roja se acercaba a su escritorio, no pudiendo quitar la vista de sus ojos dorados.

_e-eh sasori-sensei_ lo llamó algo nerviosa

_quieres que vallamos al pasillo ¿?_ le preguntó tranquilo

_por favor_ dijo bajando la mirada

La idea era esa, hablar en el pasillo de lo que había pasado, y no extenderse por más de cinco minutos para no levantar sospechas y decir que estaban hablando de la transferencia de Misaki pero no salió como lo esperaban. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban en el armario de limpieza más cercano besándose con desesperación, sasori había acorralado a aki contar una de las paredes y la besaba mientras masajeaba su trasero, la peli-roja acariciaba los desacomodados cabellos de su sensei apenas pudiendo controlar su respiración, si, era inevitable, era la primera persona que de verdad le atraía… visto desde el punto de ambos.

Para cuando los dos peli-rojos volvieron, todos ya habían terminado sus figuras y deidara estaba ayudando a los alumnos a poner bombas en el interior de los pobres pajarito, corazones, manzanas, muñecos, etc de cosas que se les habían ocurrido, sakura hizo un pene. Naruto también. Gaara hizo una bomba. Sasuke un montículo de arcilla… le quedó realmente bien.

Las bombas explotaron.

Terminaron las clases.

En el suelo del colegio había un montón de folletos de colores que decían hora, fecha y lugar de la famosa fiesta.

Nuestros protagonistas fueron a comprar sus disfraces.

_y este ¿?_ preguntó naruto señalando un disfraz de policía que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación

_no creo que tengas las piernas para usarlo_ dijo sakura seria

_PARA VOS_ le grito ofendido_ y mis piernas son mejores que las tuyas

_deja de hacer puchero narutin _ dijo Misaki en tono cantarin

_ya encontraste mi-chan ¿?_ pregunto gaara tomándola de la cintura apoyándose en su hombro

_claro ¡!_ dijo alegre levantando un disfraz de gatita

_NO VAS A IR CON ESO ¡!_ dijo el sobreprotector de gaara

_de acuerdo… este ¿?_ de quien sabe dónde sacó un disfraz de demonio aún más provocador

_MENOS_ dijo con un tic en su nuca

_y este ¿?_ preguntó mostrándole uno de presa que solo consistía en una bikini rayada, un gorrito y unas esposas

_el de gatita no estaba tan mal_ dijo rendido

Ya todos con sus disfraces se fueron a sus casas y cuando llegaron a la casa del pobre kakashi que tomaba plácidamente una siesta en el sofá sasuke lo despertó cuando azotó la puerta al cerrarla.

_maldito itachi…_ refunfuñaba por lo bajo

_hola indigentes_ dijo kakashi mientras bostezaba

_hola ¡!_ dijo Misaki alegre_ compramos disfraces_ mostrándole el de gatita que ganó la batalla de pureza con su hermano

_me muero por verte en eso_ dijo como el pervertido que es_ y tu sakura-chan ¿?

La peli-rosa no contestó, solo levantó sin ganas un disfraz de enfermera.

_si no fuera tu tío… te diría lo mismo, pero además de eso… eres plana_ dijo alzando sus hombros restándole importancia

No respondió, solo asintió y se fue a su habitación.

_y ustedes chicos ¿?_

_pirata ¡!_ dijo el rubio alegre

_de gandalf_ dijo sasuke con sarcasmo y sacó enojado su celular de su pantalón

El azabache se dirigió al patio de atrás y llamó a su hermano, cada tono le molestaba más.

_ _hola ¿?__ dijo itachi por la otra línea

_maldito. Que haces aquí ¿?_ le preguntó molesto

_ _sasu-chan ¡! Tu amor por mí te delata__

_no evadas_

 __la fiesta__

_solo por eso viniste desde Inglaterra a japon, con la plata del viaje te hubieses hecho una allá_

_ _no es lo mismo sasu-chan, aparte sin mí en japon no hay fiesta de halloween __

 ___ podrías dejar tu arrogancia de lado ¿?_

 __no, no, no. De verdad, yo soy el anfitrión secreto… pero shh no le digas a nadie__

_por eso le sacas tanta plata a papá ¿?_

_ _claro, y las necesidades-itachi__

_me voy itachi

_ _itchi-nii__ le corrigió

 ___ no_

_ _sama ¿?__

 ___ no_

 __aniki ¿?__

_claro_

_ _de veras ¿?__

_si, chau itachi_

_sasu…_ sasuke cortó el teléfono

Itachi estaba sentado en un gran sofá en la casa de sus padres, como todos los 31 de octubre, le había pedido a mikoto que se lleve a fugaku a un crucero, y su mami aceptó, así que por esa semana tenía la casa solo para él para que a fin de mes se celebrara la fiesta. A su lado estaba deidara sentado usando su teléfono y sentado en el suelo sasori jugando a la play.

_sasuke ¿?_ preguntó el peli-rojo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla

_aja, como es posible que sea tu alumno y yo me entere de que esta en aka por gaa_chan ¿?_ dijo serio

_mmh, la cabeza de gallina me lo pidió_ no despegaba su mirada del juego

_no tienes pinta de profesor_ dijo deidara bloqueando el teléfono

_ni tú de hombre_ dijo sin mirarlo

_hey ¡!_ se quejó el rubio

_que ¿?_

_ya está ¿?_ preguntó itachi mirando a deidara

_see_ le contestó sin ganas

_que cosa ¿?_ preguntó sasori aún sin despegarse del televisor

_hakeamos las cuentas de los amiguitos de sasu-chan para ver lo que planeaban_ dijo sin inmutarse el peli-negro

_QUE ¿?_ preguntó el peli-rojo justo cuando la cabeza de su personaje explotaba por dejar de mirar la pantalla en un boss

_que tiene ¿?_ dijo itachi tranquilo

_tiene amoríos con Misaki_ dijo deidara de lo más tranquilo

_CLARO QUE NO_ dijo sasori sonrojándose hasta las orejas

_claro que si_ dijo el rubio rodando los ojos

_cuantas veces lo hicieron ¿?_ le preguntó el azabache

_tres, una vez fueron dos seguidos y otra hoy en la tarde_ dijo bajando la mirada

_wow_ dijo itachi sorprendido (cosa rara)

_que ¿?_ preguntó el peli-rojo mirándolo confundido

_que lo hiciste más de una vez con ella_ dijo deidara mirándolos poniendo sus piernas sobre el regazo de itachi

_y ¿? Lo hace bien_

_no, esa no es razón para repetir dos días, esa es razón para hacerlo el mismo día hasta que se te caiga el pene_ dijo itachi jugando con los cordones de deidara

_pero…_ intentó decir el muy presionado sasori

_además, es pasiva, ella no hace nada_ comentó itachi

_pero su interior es tan…_ se dio cuenta de lo que dijo_ como lo sabes_ frunciendo el ceño

_la desvirgue_ dijo sin más el azabache

Sasori no rijo nada, tiró a itachi al suelo, se sentó en su estómago y le iba a pegar un puñetazo en la cara pero a centímetros de su cara, deidara frenó su puño tomándolo del brazo.

_eso es prueba más que suficiente de que sientes algo por ella_ dijo deidara serio

No dijo nada, tragó saliva y se fue a su casa. Itachi se levantó y junto con el rubio miraron la puerta para luego mirar la play.

_ NIVEL 99 ¿?_ gritaron al unísono

_es…_ dijo deidara

_... increíble en esto_ completó itachi

_no me creo que sea profesor_

_es arte, no es materia_

_CLARO QUE SI_

_perdió por Misaki-chan ¿?_

_la ama, tenías que verlo en clases, se le caía la baba_

 **Finish him. Mañana hago otro y si alguno quiere algún disfraz en particular tienen hasta que la fiesta acabe para pedirlo. (Aunque makoto es la única que lo sigue jiji… a y sa-chan)**

 **Okiss, buenas noches/días, bessos yukii**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaa ¡! A a ser dificil incorporar tantas ideas pero lo voy a intentar. Y makoto-chan me encanta que comentes ¡! Gracias por seguir el fic.**

 **Bueno, con suerte hoy si puedo meter cameos y disfraces raros, pervertidos y ridículos. Bueno, sin mas que advertirles con ustedes… esto**

Especial de Halloween… (Parte 2)

23:05

Ya la fiesta en la casa uchiha estaba empezando a llenarse de gente. En un sillón en el comedor estaba itachi vestido como multimillonario, a su derecha estaba sasori vistiendo un traje mayordomo, a ambos los disfraces los hacían ver hermosos y maduros, en cambio deidara, que se encontraba a la izquierda de itachi, tenía el cabello recogido en dos coletas altas y un vestido, bastante corto de sirvienta, consistía en el típico vestido negro corto con un delantal blanco, medias bucaneras blancas y el gorrito blanco entre las dos colitas. El rubio estaba sonrojado a más no poder. Itachi lo había obligado a vestirse así para que haga juego con la ropa que tenía y entre él y sasori, el que más parecía mujer era deidara. Alrededor de los tres chicos había unas veinte chicas mirándolos con deseo, lujuria, admiración, ternura, entre otras cosas. No hay que negar que había un par de hombres alrededor de deidara que no sabían que tenía sorpresita en el calzón negro de debajo del vestido.

En otro lado de la casa estaba naruto, vestido de pirata, coqueteándole a una chica vestida de amy del Sonic. También hacia una peli-roja vestida de gatita, su disfraz consistía en una pollera ajustada y un top igual de peluche negro, unas medias hasta las rodillas que servían como zapatillas del mismo material, una cola que venía pegada a la pollera, unas orejitas de gatito y unos guantes grandes y esponjosos también de peluche. Misaki estaba pasando de todo y de todos, solo quería encontrar a sasori, después de que se enteró de que el organizador era itachi, estaba segura de que el peli-rojo estaría allí. Sakura estaba con el típico traje de enfermera: el vestido blanco corto, las medias bucaneras blancas, el gorrito blanco con la cruz roja en él y una aguja que cuando se estaba vistiendo se dio cuenta de que es un consolador. La peli-rosa estaba jugando con la aguja divirtiéndose averiguando las velocidades, si, para la gente se veía raro que una chica ande por casa ajena jugando con una aguja viendo con cara de niño en dulcería como el aparato vibra. A su lado estaba sin ganas de nada, para variar, y mirando de reojo el vibrador un gaara desganado, estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa roja oscura, un chaleco sin mangas negro y unos colmillitos saliéndole de los labios, cualquiera pensaría que era un vampiro, pero si subías la mirada, divisabas unos cuernos rojos cuya vincha se camuflaba perfectamente con su pelo y escondido en el pantalón tenía un tridente como los de los demonios, él no pensaba disfrazarse, pero Misaki compro el del diablito por el vestido que venía con la ropa interior de mujer y lo obligo a ponerse los accesorios. Atrás de ellos, con todavía menos ganas que gaara, estaba sasuke. El azabache solo tenía un pantalón negro, una remera negra y una máscara negra, nadie jamás adivinaría lo que era de no ser por el logo gigante en amarillo de un murciélago en su pecho… si, era batman, un muy mal disfraz de batman.

_buscas a sasori ¿?_ le preguntó sasuke mirándola de reojo

_si_ dijo mirando para todos lados

_busca en el comedor principal_ le dijo serio

_por que ¿?_ preguntó mirándolo

_itachi siempre que da una fiesta casi ni sale del comedor y seguro que sasori y deidara están con él con un estúpido disfraz en grupo_ acertó en todo

_gracias sa ¡!_ le gritó abrazándolo y besándolo en los labios, y salió corriendo

La cabeza de gaara pareció dar una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados para ver al besado con cara amenazante y un aura asesina rodeándolo. El pobre azabache solo se dio la vuelta y salió a paso acelerado, huyendo de su muerte, irónicamente, vestido de demonio.

23:10

Misaki llegó al comedor basándose en indicaciones de chicos que intentaban ligársela. Cuando llegó, vio una conmutación de chicas, si, en el centro estaba itachi. Ella pasó empujando a todas y todos y vio a itachi sentado como si fuera un rey y a deidara travestido a su lado, lo ignoró olímpicamente.

_y sasori-sensei ¿?_ dijo en un tono de voz elevado para que el azabache la oyera

_en la cocina_ le dijo de la misma forma

_sálvame_ le suplico deidara. Lo volvió a ignorar olímpicamente

Fue corriendo a la cocina evitando a los chicos que le decían "piropos" y logró llegar. La escena no fue lo que esperaba. En una mesa estaban sentados todos los vengadores: una peli-roja muy hermosa vestida de la viuda negra, un peli-negro con un disfraz de el capitán américa, un castaño con el traje de iron man, un rubio vestido de arrow, otro rubio de pelo largo casi blanco como fury, cosa ironica y un peliverde con un pantalón violeta y pintado de verde simulando una mala copia de hulk. Todos sentados tomando y comiendo, pero en una silla al lado de la heladera estaba un rubio vestido como spiderman.

_por que no me puedo sentar con ustedes ¿?_ preguntó shon woon

_porque nadie te juna como vengador_ le contestó hak

_p-pero…_ dijo haciendo pucherito

_cierto, además, sos el más pendejo de todos_ le dijo jea ha

_no, ese es zeno_ corrigió yoon

_zeno no es un pendejo, a zeno la gente lo quiere_ dijo el rubio hablando en tercera persona

_más que a muchos_ agregó ki ja

_calla víbora alvina, todos me aman_ dijo hak

_calmense_ dijo ik soo

_si, y son woon siéntate aquí_ dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

_pero alcanza la cerveza_ le ordenó el peliverde y los demás asintieron

Misaki no podía parar de ver la ridícula escena pero reacciono al escuchar su nombre.

_aki_ escucho la voz de su profesor y giró para encontrarse con el mayordomo más sexy que sus ojos hayan visto

_sen-sei_ llegó a decir con las mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora

_estas… muy…_ no sabía que decir, pese al lado pervertido del peli-rojo, que era muy grande, realmente Misaki era linda

_p-podemos…_ intentó decir

_vamos afuera_ era el mejor lugar, afuera estaban los que fumaban y los de primer año que no soportaban tanta música, así no se subirían de tono

_s-si_ contestó todavía sonrojada

23:20

Por otro lado sasuke y sakura estaban en la habitación del azabache. Sakura estaba sentada sobre las piernas de él besándolo bastante tranquila, no era un beso desesperado, era dulce, tierno y tranquilo, cosa rara en esos dos. Desde que lo habían hecho tenían relaciones casi todos los días, era la primera vez que estaban en esa situación sin llegar a la lujuria. Estaban simplemente así, no pasaba nada, solo disfrutaban del sabor del otro.

23:30

En un sillón de la casa estaba gaara coqueteando con una chica vestida de Hermione cuando de repente apareció un traumatizado naruto y saltó en el medio de los dos abrazando a gaara como si su vida se fuera en ello. La chica se fue y el peli-rojo quería matar al piratita.

_m-megu_ intentaba decir naruto con los ojos en blanco

_que ¿?_ gaara no entendía que intentaba decirle

_baño, megu, sakura, profe, fantasma, aaaah_

_NARUTO CONTROLATE_ dijo cacheteándolo

_en el baño… estaba el fantasma de megu-nee_ dijo temblando

_gakkou gurashi ¿?_ preguntó gaara, el rubio solo asintió_ si seras…

El peli-rojo se golpeó la frente por prestarle atención a ese imbécil y tras explicarle que era una fiesta de disfraces y me que más de uno se iban a disfrazar de personajes de animes se dedicó a recuperar a su maga de la noche, tal vez la primera.

23:20 (otra vez)

Volviendo al jardín trasero de la casa estaban sentados en el pasto contra la pared dos peli-rojos que no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos. El adulto de la relación logró romper el silencio incómodo.

_e-entonces… que somos ¿?_ preguntó Misaki, auto declarada "el adulto de la relación"

_aki, me gustas, realmente me gustas, pero…_ la peli-roja lo interrumpió

_no, a mí no me gustas_ dijo bajando la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo le cubra los ojos_ sasori-sensei yo… yo… te amo

_aki_ susurró

_me costó aceptarlo, sos mi primer amor, pero de verdad lo siento_ dijo mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos

_es… ilegal_ dijo con un tono de voz triste

_lo sé, y no me importa si estoy con vos, pero si tú no quiere…_ los dulces labios de sasori la interrumpieron

_yo… yo también te amo_ lidiaba con adolescentes molestos todos los días pero ella era diferente, lo volvía loco

_sensei_ susurró feliz por su respuesta, no lo iba a perder después de todo

_un minuto_ dijo reincorporándose_ acaso perdiste la virginidad con itachi ¿?

_eh jeje_ soltó una risa nerviosa_ de donde sacaste eso ¿?

_él me lo dijo_ contestó serio

_ah… entonces sí_ sonriendo rascándose la nuca

_pues ahora sos mía_ el peli-rojo tiró a Misaki al pasto y se puso sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas, ella se intentaba defender pero las patas de gatita se lo impedían así que solo se retorcia debajo de él riendo por las cosquillas. Sasori dejó de molestarla y la miró a los ojos perdiéndose en el dorado de ellos_ te amo

_yo más sensei_ le respondió con una sonrisa

Se besaron, suave, lento, tierno y algo húmedo. Sasori era demasiado infantil para su edad y Misaki muy madura así que se juntaban en el perfecto punto medio donde eran el uno para el otro.

23:40

El teléfono de sakura comienza a sonar y se sienta en la cama de sasuke sacándolo de su corpiño y atiende la llamada.

_si ¿?_

_ _frentona ¿?__ pregunta una chica del otro lado de la línea

_cerda ¿?_

_ _sí, estoy en lo de itachi, perdí a choji y a shikamaru. No los viste ¿?__

 ___ emm…no, de que están vestidos ¿?_

_ _choji es una pelota verde y shikamaru una blanca__

_que se supone que son ¿?_ preguntó la peli-rosa confundida

_ _conmigo... dangos__ contestó apenada la rubia

_no te parece que ya son grandes para cuidarse solos ¿?_ le preguntó conteniendo la risa

_ _sakura sin ellos no soy el dango rosa, soy una pelota__ le gritó enojada

_y debajo de la bola que tenes ¿?_

_ _una malla negra de cuerpo entero__

_guarda la bola y deci que sos un ninja_

 __buena idea frentona, después de todo servís de algo__ contestó alegre la rubia

_aja… algo más ¿?_ le preguntó sin ganas

_ _nap, gracias__ se cortó la llamada

_la tal ino es molesta no ¿?_ le preguntó el azabache mirándola

_algo, aunque entretiene pelear con alguien_ le dijo sin ganas

_bien, mientras no se maten_

 **Bueno, x hoy ya esta. Perdón que sea corto pero me duermo sentada asi que para cumplir con horarios aquí ta.**

 **Cameos: megu-nee _gakkou gurashi**

… **. Todos los de_ akatsuki no yona como los vengadores**

 **Mil disculpas si a alguien le ofendió que deidara de vista de mujer pero cuando le pregunté a mis amigas empezaron a tirar disfraces de zorra y para que convine con el gran itachi, quedo como sirvienta.**

 **Gracias x todo, nos leemos en otra, bessos yukii**


	9. Chapter 9

**Después de años, años y años han vuelto los protas estúpidos y las situaciones random. Perdón por no actualizar, la verdad muchas cosas que hacer y flojera para hacerlas.**

 **Ha, tendría que hacer la tercera parte de Halloween, pero como no se me ocurre que poner, ya pasamos a la mañana siguiente.**

 **Cap dedicado a: gab. (ah, suena raro)**

Resaca, resfrió y mensajes…

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron con molestia al escuchar el teléfono de su compañero sonar desde el pantalón tirado en el suelo. Totalmente desnuda, solo tapada por una sabana se sentó en la cama y le tiró una almohada al azabache que con molestia despertó de mala gana.

Después de la fiesta de Itachi, se quedaron en la habitación del pelinegro durante toda la noche y gran parte del día. Ya a las dos de la tarde el teléfono sonó despertándolos de una buena vez.

Sasuke se levantó y se puso el calzón para luego tomar ese molesto aparato. Lo desbloqueo sin ganas y leyó lo que decía el mensaje…

" _si no se van rápido Itachi los va a ver" _"anónimo"_

El azabache no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por el número o como tenía la información, lo que decía era cierto, si Itachi los veía los llenaría de preguntas y acusaciones, así que tan rápido como pudo se vistió y le dio su ropa a Sakura. Ella, confundida solo le siguió el ritmo algo molesta, no estaba de ánimos para preguntar o si quiera razonar, la resaca le revolvía la cabeza y el estómago.

Por otro lado, en la casa de un pelirrojo la luz entraba por la ventana como si los intentara levantar en vano, los cuerpos tumbados en la cama no se movieron sino hasta que el teléfono del pelirrojo sonó con insistencia. Sasori asomó una mano por las sabanas y tomó el teléfono sin muchas ganas…

" _recuerdas la supervisión estatal?" _ "anónimo"_

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar el plan de trabajo que se había implementado hace ya unos años. Dicho plan consistía en que pasado el mediodía siguiente a una gran fiesta, un encargado pasara a comprobar el estado de las moradas de los profesores de grandes e importantes colegios para asegurar su empleo.

Sasori nunca tuvo problemas con esta ley, usualmente lo hacía en casa ajena y volvía temprano, dándose el tiempo para bañarse, desayunar, comer y limpiar su casa. Pero esta vez era diferente, no había una posibilidad mínima de hacerlo en casa ajena, así que llevó a su amante a su propia casa, olvidándose por completo de la ley.

Al ver la hora el pelirrojo se levantó y comenzó a vestirse con lo primero que vio en el armario.

_aki, despierta_ decía poniéndose una camisa blanca_ AKI ¡!

_vaa~_ dijo de mala gana sentándose. Al ver el cuerpo de la chica, Sasori tuvo que morder su labio inferior para recordarse porque estaba tan apurado.

_vis-tete, necesito que te vallas, va a venir un encargado a supervisar mi estado_ dijo sentándose bruscamente en la cama para ponerse las zapatillas.

_que malo sensei, quieres que me valla después de haberte aprovechado de mí_ un pucherito se formó en sus labios y se cruzó de brazos remarcando sus pechos desnudos.

_no digas eso_ respondió algo molesto_ solo no quiero que te separen de mí_ tomó el rosto de la pelirroja entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Misaki sonrió y comenzó a vestirse. Al tener todo el disfraz de gata puesta se miró en el espejo inclinando la cabeza confundida.

_la gente me va a ver raro en la calle_ Sasori ya vestido, sentado a los pies de la cama dejo escapar una risita y fue a su armario.

_ten, no hará mucha diferencia pero algo es algo_ puso una camisa celeste clara sobre sus hombros y en una bolsa puso las patas, la cola y las orejas de gato.

Misaki tal vez no se veía muy normal pero al menos no pensarían que es una prostituta. Le sonrió a su sensei y se dejó abrazar, cuando estaban a punto de besarse el timbre sonó.

_ve, yo desaparezco_ dijo la pelirroja.

Sasori desconfiado, preocupado y asustado bajó a abrirle la puerta al encargado. Era un hombre alto, con anteojos y el pelo negro revuelto. En el traje marrón tenía la insignia del departamento de profesorado y una libreta en la mano.

_sasori ¿?_ preguntó el hombre.

_si_ respondió el pelirrojo haciéndose a un lado para que este pasara.

El hombre caminó por la casa haciendo tildes azules en los casilleros en blanco. Había un florero que se había roto cuando entraron sin mirar pero por suerte, gran parte de este fue ocultado bajo el sofá.

_la habitación ¿?_ preguntó el encargado sin muchas ganas.

Sasori lo guio algo preocupado aún por la pelirroja pero al entrar solo vio la cama mal hecha. Incluso, para su suerte, las sabanas tapaban las manchas de semen de la noche anterior. El castaño se despidió disculpándose por la intromisión y apenas cerró la puerta, Sasori fue corriendo, levantando el polvo y todo, a su habitación. Al principio rebuscó en los lugares más obvios, detrás de la puerta, bajo el escritorio, bajo la cama, pero luego recordó a quien estaba buscando y se asomó por la ventana del segundo piso.

_hola Sasori-sensei_ dijo alegre la pelirroja sentada en la rama del árbol cercano a la ventana de su cuarto.

_me da hasta miedo preguntar como llegaste ahí_ dijo sonriendo con los brazos apoyados en el marco de la ventana.

_secreto de ofició_ colocó su dedo en los labios como si guardara silencio, luego de sentarse bien en el árbol dejó escapar uno, dos y tres estornudos.

_salud_ dijo el profesor.

_gracias, mejor me voy, no me quiero resfriar_ de un salto bajo del árbol y le tiró un beso al pelirrojo que hizo como si lo atrapara.

Por otro lado, Naruto ya estaba en casa, bañado, vestido y con un vaso de jugo en la mano viendo la tele… dibujitos para ser precisos. El rubio había estado hasta las siete de la mañana en la casa de una chica pelinegra y una peliazul que iban disfrazadas de ángel bueno y de ángel malo. Intentó conseguir un trio pero la peliazul se negó así que le rogó a Gaara que deje su ligue y se tire al ángel bueno en algo que terminó como una orgia.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y entraron de mala gana Sasuke y Sakura. El rubio los vio entrar e ir directamente al baño con una cara de muertos que daba miedo. El teléfono del rubio sonó y vio mensaje de lo más tranquilo…

" _en la fiesta conociste a tu verdadero amor y ni le prestaste atención"_ "anónimo"_

El rubio no le tomó importancia, tal vez solo eran esas cadenas internas que se pasaban los estudiantes, en el gastral nunca tuvo que preocuparse por ellas porque sus amigos no eran de esas cosas y los demás no usaban mucho sus teléfonos por miedo a que sus amigos se los quitaran.

La puesta se volvió a abrir y vio como Misaki dejaba en el suelo una bolsa y corría hacia él.

_hola narutintintin ~ _ gritaba emocionada la pelirroja abrazándolo.

_hola, que pasa ¿? Por que tanta emoción ¿? _ preguntó respondiendo al abrazo.

_sasori-sensei también me ama y ya solucionamos todo_ dijo llenándole la cara de besos.

_felicidades, me soltarías ¿? Me estas a punto de castrar_ dijo temiendo por su hombría.

_ lo lamento… ¿? Saku-chan y Sasuke donde están ¿?_ preguntó mirando alrededor después de haber soltado al rubio.

_bañándose con resaca-chan_ una sádica sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.

Misaki estornudo y fue a buscar las patillas para el dolor de cabeza pensando que no era nada grabe.

Esa misma noche Misaki fue obligada a comer sopa de pollo y dormir en el sofá porque la mitad de la casa estaba llena de pañuelos usados para no contagiar al resto. Mientras todos comían, Misaki en el sofá envuelta en un acolchado hasta las orejas, el timbre sonó y sin mucha gana, kakashi se levantó a abrir. Sin pedir permiso ni nada, Itachi entro a la casa como si de la suya se tratara, siendo seguido por Gaara y a paso más tranquilo Sasori.

_se puede saber hatake, por que no fuiste a la fiesta ¿?_ preguntó haciéndose el ofendido Itachi.

_me quedé dormido_ mintió el peliplata.

_itachi ¿?_ preguntó Sasuke por lo bajo.

_SASU-CHAN ¡!_ gritó animado el mayor corriendo a abrazarlo.

_aki ¿?_ preguntó algo confundido el pelirrojo.

_sensei_ susurró su alumna sonrojada por su estado.

_sakura ¿?_ preguntó Deidara mirando a la pelirrosa.

_que ¿?_ preguntó de mala gana.

_solo quería encajar…_ susurró decepcionado.

_naruto ¿?_ lo llamó el pelirrojo.

_que ¿?_ respondió el mencionado.

_que rayos está pasando ¿?_ preguntó confundido.

_veras, Itachi y Sasuke son hermanos, miaki y Sasori tienen amoríos, y pos Sakura y Deidara solo se conocen… creo_ explicó la situación antes de volver a comer como si nada.

_ITACHI ¡!_ gritó Misaki al darse cuenta de la presencia de los otros dos. Se sacó la mata de encima y dejo la sopa en la mesita de centro y fue corriendo hasta Itachi saltando sobre él haciendo que este la tome de los muslos quedando a caballito.

_MISAKI ¡!_ gritó de la misma forma dando vueltas con ella sobre él.

_cuanto tiempo ¡! Mira estoy resfriada_ dijo señalando la nariz llena de mocos.

_que asco ¡! A ver_ dijo de lo más alegre.

Sasori estaba a punto de explotar de los celos de que alguien (el mujeriego de Itachi) sea tan cariñoso con SU aki… ese era otro tema, como que MISaki ¿?

_misaki ¿?_ preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender.

_ah…_ bajó de Itachi y lo miró serio_ es mi verdadero nombre…

_no te lo habíamos dicho ¿?_ preguntó Deidara.

_no le tomé importancia_ susurró.

Tras una larga explicación de "que demoños hacen aquí ¿?" "de donde se conocen ¿?" y "porque está mal entrar como si nada en casa ajena" kakashi se fue a acostar y todos los demás quedaron en la sala hablando.

_lo lamento_ decía Misaki sentada en las piernas de su profesor.

_mientras que solo me hallas mentido en eso…_ dijo acariciando su muslo. La pelirroja asintió energética y lo besó.

_y quien tiene los pantalones de la relación ¿?_ le preguntó Itachi a Sasuke y Sakura.

_ yo_ contestaron al unísono.

_ella_ dijo firme Itachi y Sakura sonrió complacida con la respuesta.

_y cuando se van ¿?_ le preguntó Naruto a Deidara en el medio de los dos grupos de personas.

_en la semana, pero no te fíes, Itachi siempre los vigila… es omnisciente_ asintiendo dándose la razón a él mismo.

_ahora… tengo miedo_ un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Naruto.

Ya cuando todos dormían y Misaki se retorcía en el sofá incomoda recordando todo lo que había pasado ese día sonó su teléfono. Sin mucha molestia se levantó, estornudó y tomó el aparato.

" _sabes que es ilegal"_ "anónimo"_

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par asustada por el mensaje y dejó caer el teléfono al suelo. Temblando retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con algo. Ese algo la golpeo tan duro en la cabeza que cayó en el mismo vacío.

Al despertarse para ir a la escuela Sakura se dirigió a la cocina a ver a su amiga y su estado de salud. Una cosa era que Misaki no este, otra totalmente distinta era que su celular este y ella no. Asustada, la pelirrosa despertó a sus amigos. Sasuke se lo tomó como algo normal pero al ver a Naruto y Sakura entrar en pánico supo que no podía salir nada bueno de esa situación. El azabache divisó una mancha roja en el suelo y tragó saliva rezando por que no sea sangre y les hizo notar su presencia a sus amigos. Ambos empezaron a gritar cual embarazada que se le rompió fuente y entraron en pánico.

Mientras tanto, en una ciudad de Japón una luz de un foco mal puesto se mecía sobre la cabeza de Misaki. La pelirroja tenía una bolsa de tela en su cabeza y estaba atada de manos y piernas a la silla de madera. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró una mujer. Misaki solo escuchaba los pasos acercarse a ella y sabía que si no mantenía la calma podría morir así que solo respiró profundamente esperando lo que parará y teniendo fe en que sus amigos la encontraran.

 **Fin.**

 **Vale, fue corto. Pero tengo adelantos… compensa aunque sea un poco ¿?**

 **Bueno gracias por leer, bessos yukii.**

Adelantos…

_Misaki la conoce

_iba a gastral

_no sé cómo se escapó

_y pensar que estuvo ahí todo este tiempo…

_me da escalofríos pensar en lo que le puede hacer

_tengo miedo Gaara-nii

_nosotros más

_no me dejes


End file.
